L'infidèle
by JeniSasu
Summary: Pour être clair, il ne faut juste pas, se fier aux apparences. Shouto n'aurait pas dut être aussi sexy et Izuku n'aurait pas dut le provoquer. Ils n'auraient pas dut se fier à sa gueule d'ange car Eijiro était très loin d'être aussi gentil et qu'entre lui et Katsuki... Rien ne pourrait changer. Izuku/Katsuki, Katsuki/Eijiro, Eijiro/Shouto couple final...Qui sait ? X)
1. Infidèle

One shot juste un peu WTF écrit sous un coup de tête.

Parce que j'avais envie de l'écrire, vraiment et que je SURKIFF _cet_ Eijiro XD (vous comprendrez en lisant)

Et que parfois, faut lâcher prise et écrire ce genre de truc.

Et que les hommes sont...Comme ça (mdr)

Il est long, parce que je ne voulais pas faire de two shot et qu'il m'était impossible de m'arrêter de l'écrire XD

Les couples ... Un peu improbables pour moi. C'est une première et je n'imaginais personne à la place d'Eijiro pour cette fic... Verrez bien

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le nouvel an.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Yuei, les élèves de la seconde A ont pris l'habitude d'organiser une petite fête, juste entre eux pour fêter l'arrivée du nouvel an.

Ils faisaient la fête chez l'un comme chez l'autre, à tour de rôle et cette fois ci, la fête devait avoir lieu chez les Yaoyorozu.

Momo avait insisté, cette année.

Mais voilà, comme à chaque fois que la fête devait se dérouler chez une fille, les garçons se retrouvaient mis à l'écart.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens du gout.

De la déco donc.

Alors aucun garçon ne devait mettre pied chez elle avant l'heure prévue.

Alors les garçons ont, eux, pris l'habitude de se retrouver chez les Kirishima.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui les garçons étaient en crise.

Aujourd'hui, Denki n'était pas d'humeur.

Parce que Denki avait de sérieux problèmes dans sa relation avec Kyoka.

Alors en attendant l'heure du départ, les garçons en discutaient.

Fumikage, dans un élégant costume noir croise les bras et se laisse aller dans le divan qu'il occupait en fermant les yeux.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça.

Vivement que l'heure arrive et qu'ils s'en aillent.

Sinon, il risquait d'en mettre une à Denki.

Et c'était le même sentiment qui traversais Shouto alors qu'il passe une main blasée dans ses cheveux, une coupe de vin dans l'autre main et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du divan qu'occupait Fumikage.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise à carreau dont les manches était replier jusqu'aux coudes et d'un pantalon ainsi qu'une ceinture.

Elégant.

Eijiro esquisse un sourire crispée alors que Denki s'énervait tout seul dans ses explications.

Il baisse la tête et souffle exaspéré.

Katsuki n'était jamais là, quand on avait besoin de lui.

Un seul coup.

Juste un seul coup de poing bien senti sur le crâne et Denki la fermerait.

Quoi que si Katsuki était là, Denki n'aurait même pas commencé ce monologue.

Eijiro pose une main contrariée sur ses yeux, son piercing à l'oreille luit faiblement ainsi que sa chevalière.

Son t-shirt et son jean soulignait sa carrure alors qu'il se laisse à son tour aller dans le divan qu'il occupait avec Denki, avant que celui-ci ne se lève et déambule dans le salon.

Mashirao et les autres devaient se retrouver ailleurs, car la maison d'Eijiro était plus éloignée de chez eux.

Alors autant se retrouver à la fête.

Mais l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.

Katsuki n'était toujours pas arrivé.

_Vous avez des nouvelles de Katsuki ? demande Eijiro

Shouto secoue négativement la tête, de même que Fumikage qui n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Denki se tourne brusquement vers Eijiro.

_Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ma parole ! Je suis en plein drame sentimentale et tu-

_Ecoute, tu l'as trompé, basta, assume ta merde, excuse toi ou quitte là, le coupe Eijiro en sortant son portable

Il se lève en ignorant les remarques de Denki alors qu'il lance pour la énième fois le numéro de son ami.

Mais cette fois ci, il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde on va bientôt devoir y aller ! lance aussitôt Eijiro un peu contrarier

Il en avait marre de Denki.

Mais Katsuki ne répondit pas.

Seul un souffle léger et tremblant se faisait entendre.

Puis un souffle rapide et un grognement.

Eijiro fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers les autres.

Shouto lui jette un regard de même que Denki qui avait cessé de se plaindre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Denki

_Je sais pas, répond Eijiro, Oï Katsuki t'es la ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Fumikage ouvrit les yeux.

_Un problème ? demande à son tour Shoto en se redressant

_Il ne répond pas, lance Eijiro

Il met alors son portable sur haut-parleur.

Shouto s'assit à la place qu'Eijiro venait de quitter alors que celui-ci appelait à nouveau Katsuki.

Et ce fut à nouveau souffle erratique qui lui parvint.

Suivit d'un grognement qui résonna dans le salon d'Eijiro.

Un grognement facilement identifiable pour chacun d'eux.

Fumikage décroise les bras et se penche vers l'avant.

C'était quoi le problème de Katsuki ?

Eijiro cligne des yeux.

_Hey…mon pote…tout va bien ?

_Hum…Je…pu...tain, halète la voix de Katsuki

Eijiro frissonna et jette un regard aux autres qui semblaient eux aussi avoir compris.

Shouto soupire et se masse les tempes.

_Me dit pas que t'es en train de t'envoyer en l'air, murmure-t-il

_C'est bientôt l'heure, c'est pas vraiment le moment, continue Fumikage

_Merde Katsuki je t'envie, soupire Denki en se laissant tomber dans le divan

Près de Shouto.

_Mon pote...euh...essaie d'en finir vite.

_C'est...oh putain…bordel…oui, juste-juste là, grogne Katsuki les ignorant complètement

Eijiro haussa un sourcil.

Puis les deux.

Et finis par écarquiller les yeux.

_Me dit pas que t'es entrain de te faire prendre ! s'exclame-t-il choqué

Denki cligne des yeux.

C'est vrai que vu le ton…

Mais...c'était impossible.

Cette pensée traversa tous les membres présents.

Le fait que Katsuki soit célibataire et bi n'est un secret pour personne.

Mais Katsuki était un dominant.

Pas besoin de demander pour savoir.

_Tu..., halète Katsuki, pu…tain ra...conte pas…n'im...porte...quoi bordel, gémit-il

Une minute s'écoula sans que personne n'ose parler dans le salon.

Seul les gémissements et grognements de Katsuki résonnaient dans la salle quasi silencieuse.

Et c'est bien malgré eux qu'une certaine excitation emplit l'air et Eijiro passe une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de poser le téléphone sur la table basse du salon.

Il se laisse tomber dans le seul divan inoccupé, jambes écartées, dévoilant sans gêne la bosse qui commençait à prendre forme dans son pantalon.

Shouto soupire et pose sa coupe de vin sur la table, juste à côte du téléphone d'où s'échappait les gémissements de plus en bruyants de Katsuki.

Lui aussi commençais à se sentir à l'étroit.

Denki soupire et se prend la tête entre les mains.

_Merde Katsuki pourquoi t'as décroché ? geint-il

_Pour-quoi...vous...raccrochez…oh bordel refais ça ! Halète Katsuki

Fumikage serre les dents.

_Je...serai...un-un peu...en...re-

Il fut coupé par un grognement qui était le sien.

_Putain t'es...mei-meilleur que…je…le pensais, finit-il d'une voix basse

Eijiro se lèche les lèvres et son regard se pose malgré lui Shouto qui se laissait lentement aller sur le divan.

Son regard se pose sur sa clavicule et ses bras dénudés.

Son ventre se contracte.

Puis il cligne des yeux, comme reprenant ses esprits et gémit en se prenant la tête.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Et pourquoi personne ne proposait de couper le téléphone merde ?

_Qui est-ce ? demanda Shouto en fermant les yeux

_Hu ? s'exclame Denki en se tournant vers lui

Mais le regard de Shouto était posé sur le téléphone.

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

Un rire qui les fit froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas celui de Katsuki.

Alors c'était…celle de l'autre.

…ce ton leur était vaguement familier.

Eijiro sourit en coin avant de se taper dans les mains, s'attirant le regard de tous.

_Jouons à un jeu ! s'exclame-t-il

_Un jeu ? demande Fumikage

_C'est pas vraiment le moment-là, renchéris Denki en posant une main sur son érection

Shouto roule des yeux alors que le sourire d'Eijiro augmentait.

_Devinons qui ça peut être !

_C'est ridicule, murmure Fumikage en croisant à nouveau les bras

_T'aimerais qu'on te fasse un truc pareil toi ? dit Denki

Eijiro hausse les épaules.

_Peu importe, ce serait Ochako de toute façon, dit-il, et Shouto Momo, toi Kyoka, Fumikage euh…

_Personne, assène aussitôt celui-ci

Et personne n'osa en ajouter plus face à son regard.

Même si tous savaient…

Et il en avait bien conscience.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de secret entre eux.

_Vous voyez…murmure Eijiro

Un autre râle de plaisir échappa à Katsuki avant qu'il ne grogne un « vas-y bordel » tout bas qui ne leurs étaient pas destiner.

Fumikage frissonne alors que Denki gémit à nouveau, frustrer.

_Ok, je commence ! lance Eijiro, bon eh bien…je suppose que le mieux serait de savoir si c'est un gars ou une fille…

Shouto se laissa lentement prendre au jeu et pose une main sur son menton.

_Vus le rire de tout à heure…je dirais un mec

Un autre gloussement venant du téléphone retentit dans le salon.

Et ce fut officiel.

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme.

Un gémissement se fit entendre de celui-ci et Katsuki halète.

Et un bruit, léger, presque imperceptible atteint tous les garçons présents dans la salle.

Ce bruit qui fit se tendre Fumikage qui grogna tout bas.

Ce bruit fit passer une main tremblante à Shouto alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

Ce bruit fit crisper le sourire d'Eijiro dont le regard se posa à nouveau sur Shouto une bref seconde alors que son corps se contractait.

…Ce bruit fit quitter Denki en vitesse du salon

_T'ai…entrain de te faire sucer ? déclare Eijiro en clignant des yeux

Seul un gémissement de pur plaisir lui répondit et l''image s'ancra aussitôt dans l'esprit d'Eijiro.

Katsuki allongé et un homme entre ses jambes.

Il se mord durement là lèvre.

Depuis combien de temps Ochako ne l'avait-il pas sucé ?

Son ventre se contracte et ses hanches…

Eijiro se prit le visage entre les mains, les dents serrées.

Voilà.

Il avait envie alors que sa petite se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là.

Magnifique.

Il grogne, frustré et lève un regard un peu flou sur Shouto.

Shouto qui se sentant observer jette un bref regard à Eijiro.

Et un frisson le prit des pieds à la tête au point où il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le divan.

Bien que son visage n'exprimât rien, en son for intérieur…

Quand son regard a rencontré celui rempli de désir d'Eijiro.

Son cœur avait raté un battement.

Ce regard le fit froncer les sourcils et croiser le bras.

C'est lui ou...Eijiro envisageait de le mettre dans son lit ?

Il hausse un sourcil à cette réalisation.

Le regard un peu perdu d'Eijiro s'acéra et il se lécha les lèvres.

Le regard de Shouto s'y pose un bref instant ce que ne manqua de remarquer Eijiro.

_Attendez que je sorte de la pièce avant de vous jeter dessus, lance Fumikage en roulant des yeux

Les deux comparses se tendent et Eijiro réalise sa position embarrassante.

Le corps entièrement tendu vers celui de Shouto.

Il sourit à celui-ci, un peu gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

_Gomen, dit-il

Shouto l'observe sans mot dire.

Puis il soupire et reporte son attention sur Fumikage.

_Ce n'est rien, répond-il

Il ferme les yeux.

_Je peux comprendre, il y a un moment non plus, que je n'ai pas eu de gâterie

Eijiro esquisse un sourire moqueur.

_J'aurais pas cru que Momo était du genre…

_Et je n'aurais pas cru, que tu étais du genre à me sauter dessus Eijiro, assène Shouto en ouvrant les yeux et en posant le regard sur Eijiro qui se fige aussitôt.

Il esquisse un sourire à nouveau.

_Gomen, mais je te promets que je te sauterai pas dessus

Son sourire s'efface et il baisse lentement la tête.

 __Ou pas_ , ajoute-il tout bas

Personne ne l'entendit.

Et alors qu'il comptait reprendre le « jeu » un long gémissement se fit entendre et un souffle haletant, épuisé.

Les autres comprirent que c'était fini.

Eijiro soupire.

_Ah merde, on n'a pas deviné qui c'était à temps

_Parce qu'il y' avait une limite de temps ? renchéris Fumikage désabusé

_Bah oui bien sûr !

Fumikage voulut répliquer mais son portable sonna.

Il lut le message et soupire.

_Les autres y sont, on doit y aller, dit-il en se redressant

C'est alors qu'un léger rire se fit entendre et tous les trois posent le regard sur le portable.

Les yeux écarquillés.

Choqué.

Cette voix…

_Izuku ? s'exclame Eijiro en se redressant d'un bond

Un rire plus sonore se fait entendre ainsi que le grognement de Katsuki.

_T'ai vraiment qu'un enfoiré, lance Katsuki d'une voix courte

_Dit celui qui est venue dans ma bouche sans même me prévenir

_Putain tu savais que je venais, fais pas ta mijaurée non plus !

Izuku rit.

_Depuis quand t'es aussi sadique merde, détache-moi !

_Ah ça…euh j'ai pas vraiment fini…

_...Tu plaisantes ?

_Non ! s'exclame joyeusement Izuku

Les autres se jettent des regards choqués.

Même Shouto et Fumikage avait perdu de leur superbe.

_Les…gars, marmonne Eijiro

_Ah, salut les amis ! s'exclame Izuku

_Tu…es de retour ?

Izuku avait été demandé en renfort dans une ville voisine durant toute la semaine.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit de retour aujourd'hui.

_Oui je viens tout juste d'arriver ! s'exclame-t-il, mais euh on peut en parler plus tard ? là je…je…ka-Katchan...finit-il d'une petite voix

_Non, merde tu...merde…merde…fais pas ça devant moi tu…oh bor-del…em…empale toi…de suite.

Un petit gémissement résonne avant qu'un « grouille-toi bordel » ne se fasse entendre avant que Shouto ne coupe le téléphone.

Chose qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis le début.

Il jette alors un regard à Eijiro.

Eijiro qui n'a pas cessé de le regarder depuis le mot « empaler » a été lâché.

Il soupire et enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours été fidèle à Momo.

Alors il ne se voyait pas changer.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerais.

D'ailleurs, Eijiro n'a jamais trompé Ochako non plus.

Enfin, en apparence.

Alors il avait du mal à saisir d'où pouvait venir ce soudain intérêt pour lui.

C'est alors qu'une porte claqua bruyamment et Denki réapparut.

Il boucle sa ceinture et soupire, satisfait.

Le bruit tira Eijiro de sa torpeur qui fixe le nouveau venu et fronce les sourcils.

_Hé, j'espère que t'as au moins tout nettoyé !

_Ouais ouais, du coup Kat-

_On y va, le coupe aussitôt Fumikage

_Quoi mais-

_Tout de suite, lance-t-il visiblement contrarié

Denki n'insista pas et soupire avant de prendre la direction de la sortie

_Tu m'expliqueras en voiture hein ?

_Si tu veux, répond Fumikage

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, il posa une main sur la poitrine de Shouto juste derrière lui.

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

_Occupe-toi de lui. Le laisse pas venir dans cet état

Shouto comprit immédiatement de qui il parlait.

_Il va sans doute me sauter dessus

_Ce n'est pas comme si ça te gênerait plus que ça

_Je suis fidèle

_Jamais dit le contraire.

Shouto soupire et passe la main dans ses cheveux, un peu contrarié.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ?

_Calme le. Ce ne serais pas une bonne idée qu'Ochako le voit dans un tel état avec le retard qu'on a. Elle se fera surement des idées.

_à raison.

_On le sait tous.

_De-

_Et Momo aussi, n'apprécierait pas, sans doute, ajoute-il

Shouto grimace, comprenant qu'il parlait de la légère bosse de son pantalon qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Il soupire, et recule dans la maison alors que Fumikage refermais la porte avec un regard purement moqueur sur lui.

_Je m'occupe d'elles.

La porte se ferma sur lui.

Shouto se retourne, près à retourner au salon mais vit Eijiro qui se dirigeait justement vers lui.

Eijiro qui joue distraitement avec sa chevalière.

Il ne remarque sa présence qu'à quelques pas de lui et lève un regard un peu surpris sur lui.

_Pourquoi t'es là ? demande-t-il, et les autres ?

Shouto soupire.

_En clair, on doit se calmer avant de mettre les pieds à la fête

_...Ah, murmure Eijiro ayant compris

Son regard s'ancre alors dans celui de Shouto qui enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

_Ce n'est pas en me fixant comme ça qu'on arrivera à se calmer, murmure Shouto

Eijiro sourit et se caresse le cou, gêné.

_Je sais mais le problème c'est qu'en fait…

_Hum ?

_J'ai pas vraiment envie de me calmer, assène-t-il

Le cœur de Shouto rata un battement et un éclair lui vrilla soudainement les reins.

La bosse avait encore grossi et ce fut ce détail qui fit rapprocher Eijiro.

Car son visage était toujours aussi neutre.

Mais il recula, le regard toujours dans celui d'Eijiro.

Il rencontre alors la porte juste derrière lui et Eijiro en profiter pour poser la main juste à côté de sa tête.

Son regard s'acère.

_Hé Shouto…tu as déjà pris Momo… contre le mur ? murmure-t-il d'une voix basse

Shouto frissonna.

_Sans doute, répond t-il

_Vraiment ? réplique-t-il un peu surpris, t'en cache des choses…

_Je suis un homme, aux dernières nouvelles, murmure Shouto

_Ah, répond-il doucement en posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire

Shouto frissonne.

Il en pose un second, suivant sa mâchoire et tire sur le col de sa chemise avant de poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

_Tu sais, contre une porte…c'est encore mieux, susurre-t-il tout bas

Shouto en frissonna et décida d'ignorer cette remarque et en posa une autre.

_Pourquoi cette question ? lança Shouto, tentant de maitriser le timbre de sa voix

_Ah, bah pour ça, dit-il en donnant un brusque coup de rein contre Shouto

Shouto qui halète et ferme les yeux un instant sous l'éclair de plaisir qui lui vrilla les reins.

Il se lèche les lèvres alors que le corps d'Eijiro se pressait soudainement contre le sien.

C'est alors qu'une morsure glacée se fit sentir dans le creux de sa gorge.

Un toucher glacé et chaud à la fois qui lui fit retirer les mains des poches.

L'une d'elle se pose sur la porte, juste derrière lui et l'autre agrippe la chevelure d'Eijiro, le forçant à quitter son cou.

Leurs regards se croisent.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque

Eijiro sourit en coin et sort sa langue.

Le regard de Shouto se pose sur la petite bille bleue sur sa langue, de la même couleur que son piercing.

Un autre piercing.

_Depuis quand, demande Shouto le regard toujours la bille bleu nuit

Eijiro sourit encore plus, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Shouto qui ne quittait pas son piercing des yeux.

Il observa le désir qui naissait dans ses yeux.

Alors Eijiro se lèche les lèvres, rompant ainsi le contact.

Leurs regards s'accrochent une nouvelle fois et Eijiro grogne et se rapproche des lèvres de Shouto.

Leurs lèvres se frôlent et un sentiment incongru les traverse.

L'envie de plus.

_Tu m'étonnes. Je ne te croyais pas de ce bord-là, murmure Shouto

_Je pourrais dire la même chose, renchérit Eijiro

_Tu traine beaucoup trop avec Katsuki, murmure Shouto tout contre ses lèvres

_Peut-être, répond Eijiro en souriant

Un sourire crispé.

Et c'est sans vraiment le vouloir qu'il donne un second coup de hanche contre Shouto qui serre les dents et ferme les yeux un court instant.

Mais un autre coup le fit frissonner.

Puis un autre le fit haleter, son souffle se mélangea à celui d'Eijiro crispé contre lui.

Le son de ses hanches heurtant la porte juste derrière lui était presque obscène.

Il halète sous un nouveau de hanche d'Eijiro et c'est sans vraiment en avoir conscience qu'il écarte légèrement les hanches permettant ainsi une friction plus poussée.

Eijiro se mord la lèvre alors que la prise de Shouto dans ses cheveux se resserrent.

Shouto ouvre difficilement les yeux alors qu'Eijiro continuait ses coups de hanches.

_C'était quand...la dernière fois que…que tu as…couché avec...Ochako, murmure Shouto qui tentait de garder pied.

De ne surtout pas se laisser aller.

Alors sa main se crispe encore plus dans la chevelure d'Eijiro à peine conscient.

Ses coups de hanche devenaient de plus en durs et Shouto avait du mal garder les yeux ouverts et à retenir ses gémissements.

_Hum a-avant-hier je...dirais. Pour…quoi ?

_T'es...juste…accro…c'est ça ?

Un léger rire échappe à Eijiro.

_Qui…ne l'est...pas, geint-il en baissant la tête, et toi ?

Shouto lui jette un bref regard amusé.

_Ce…matin.

Un léger rire les échappe.

Eijiro lui jette un regard et tombe alors sur Shouto, les yeux mi-clos et les pommettes rouges.

Un grognement lui échappe alors qu'il le force à redresser la tête d'un geste de la sienne.

Et il l'embrassa soudainement.

Un pur gémissement échappe à Shouto qui sombra, sa main quitte la porte et rejoint l'autre dans la chevelure d'Eijiro qui en profite pour lui saisir les jambes et le plaquer plus durement qu'il ne le voulait contre le mur.

Leurs souffles s'accélèrent et les coups de hanches d'Eijiro claquèrent de plus en plus durement contre le bois de la porte alors que sa langue bataillait avec celle de Shouto pour le contrôle du baiser.

Mais Shouto devint vite obnubilé par le toucher glace du piercing et se laissa finalement dominer, recherchant la bille bleue.

Eijiro sourit, fébrile, son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre alors que ses hanches plaquaient Shouto à répétions contre la porte.

Eijiro buvait les gémissements et les grognements de celui-ci avant de rouler des hanches contre les tiennes.

Shouto cessa le baiser et pose le front contre le sien.

Il sorti alors sa langue et c'est sans réfléchir que Shouto en fit pareil.

Leurs langues se découvrent à ciel ouvert un bon moment avant de se sceller à nouveau.

L'une des mains de Shouto quitte la tête d'Eijiro et s'accroche à son épaule.

Shouto perdait pied à une telle vitesse qu'il en fut lui-même choqué lui-même.

Alors il essaya de se reprendre, mais les coups de hanche d'Eijiro reprirent et il faiblit sous les éclairs de plaisir qui le parcourait à chaque coup.

La température monta d'un cran alors qu'ils cessaient le baiser pour respirer.

Leurs regards se croisent et ils y découvrent le même désir.

_T'as…conscience qu'on..., commence Eijiro en léchant les lèvres de Shouto, on…est juste...en train...de…tromper...nos...copines...pas...vrai ?

_C'est…pas com-comme si…c'était nou-veau…pour…toi, commença Shouto en rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'Eijiro lui grignotait à nouveau le cou un sourire en coin.

_T'as...Pas inte...rêt à me marquer, grogne Shouto bien que sa main dans les cheveux d'Eijiro l'enjoignait à beaucoup plus

Leurs ventres se contractent subitement et les ongles de Shouto s'enfoncent dans l'épaule d'Eijiro.

_Elles…vont nous...tuer, gémit-il pantelant

_M'é...tonnerait…pas plus...que ça, geint Eijiro le corps tremblant

Ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Et trois coups de hanches plus tard ils vinrent ensemble.

Eijiro relâche alors les jambes de Shouto qui finit par prendre appui sur la porte alors qu'Eijiro se laissait aller contre lui.

Il pose une main tremblante sur la nuque de celui-ci qui l'enlace soudainement.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la tension baissa.

Et...Ils réalisèrent sur le coup.

_Ah… putain, murmure Eijiro.

Shouto serre les dents.

_Non sans blague, réplique-t-il

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent l'étreinte et s'évite du regard.

Eijiro passe une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux alors que Shouto se pince l'arête du nez.

Momo allait le tuer.

_Eh bien j'ai des boxer neufs…suis moi, dit Eijiro en le devançant déjà

Shouto soupire et le suivit, grimaçant sous la moiteur de son slip et se changea vite fais dans la douche d'Eijiro.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et vit Eijiro qui l'attendait au salon mais il ne s'y attarda pas et dirigea vite fait jusqu'à la porte.

_Hé ! s'exclama Eijiro en buvant d'une traite le vin qu'il tenait avant de le poser précipitamment sur la table et de se précipiter jusqu'à Shouto qu'il retient du poignet alors que celui allait ouvrir la porte.

Ils se fixent alors et Eijiro soupire.

_Bon, je sais que l'on a merdé mais euh...on peut faire en sorte que personne ne le sache...surtout pas...enfin tu vois…

_Les filles, continuent Shouto

Eijiro acquiesce, sa main toujours sur le poignet de Shouto.

Shouto qui soupire.

_De toute façon, tu avais conscience de ce qui arriverais quand tu t'es rapproché de moi.

_Tout comme tu le savais quand tu as accepté de rester.

Ils s'observent à nouveau.

_C'est bon, soupire Shouto, j'ai encore moins envie que toi que ça arrive aux oreilles des filles

Eijiro acquiesce et relâche son poignet.

_Alors on oublie ? dit Eijiro

_Exact, acquiesce Shouto

Il se détourne alors et voulu ouvrir la porte lorsque Eijiro posa à nouveau la main sur la sienne cette fois ci.

Il voulut répliquer mais celui-ci posa soudainement les lèvres contre son oreille le faisant se figer.

_C'est dommage. Je voulais _tellement_ te sucer, murmure Eijiro tout bas

Shouto se figea et ça le prit tellement de court qu'un gémissement sonore lui échappa alors que son ventre se contractait.

C'est un peu tremblant qu'il jette un regard à Eijiro, par-dessus son épaule et leurs lèvres se frôlent dans la manœuvre.

Shouto fronce les sourcils et se tourne définitivement vers Eijiro qui sourit, moqueur.

Il se lèche alors les lèvres, exposant le piercing qui tentait affreusement Shouto.

Et le simple fait de l'imaginer contre son sexe.

Ce contraste mi chaud et froid le fit haleter.

Il pose une main distraite contre ses lèvres.

Eijiro souri en coin.

Il savait qu'il était affreux.

Il savait qu'il devrait penser à Ochako, et il l'a fait.

Il l'a fait, la première fois qu'il l'a trompé.

Mais il voulait Shouto.

Depuis qu'il avait vu l'éclat de désir dans ses yeux face à l'appel téléphonique…

Il le voulait.

Et il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un à ce point.

Enfin si, Katsuki, mais tous les deux ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Si on peut qualifier une semaine « un moment ».

Et il s'est dit en entendant la voix d'Izuku tout à l'heure, qu'il ne le reverra pas de sitôt.

Izuku a toujours été le péché mignon de Katsuki alors il se doutait que tous les deux, c'était finis.

Du coup oui, il y'a un bon moment qu'il trompait Ochako.

Bon, pas vraiment, vu que Katsuki est un mec.

Ou ça ne change pas grand-chose ?...

Eijiro soupire et se gratte la tête.

Ouais, il était un bon gros enfoiré.

Son regard se pose sur Shouto qui le fixait.

Même si ce n'était que du sexe…il le voulait.

Alors Eijiro grogne et s'approche vivement de Shouto qui fronce les sourcils et une vague de froid s'abat soudainement dans la pièce.

Eijiro frissonne et sourit.

_C'est pas cool ça, dit-il tout bas

_Ce qu'on fait aux filles l'ait encore moins, réplique Shouto crispé

Eijiro soupire.

Oui il le sait.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

_N'empêche, commence lentement Shouto en posant la main sur ses yeux, je…

Il se mord la lèvre, hésitant.

Le ventre d'Eijiro se contracte et il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

Il attire lentement Shouto à lui, l'entrainant jusqu'au salon et le fit assoir dans le divan.

Celui soupire, vaincu et pose les mains sur le dossier du divan en écartant les jambes.

Eijiro sourit en coin et se penchais justement vers lui lorsque son portable vibra contre la table basse juste à côté.

Il grogne et n'aurait sans doute pas décroché s'il n'avait pas vu le numéro de son ami.

_Quoi ? grogne-t-il en décrochant, son regard toujours sur Shouto

_Parle-moi sur un autre ton, grogne son ami

Eijiro prend une faible expiration alors que ses doigts frôlent le tissu de la chemise de Shouto et que son doigt passe juste entre les boutons.

_Je suis vraiment occupé, Katsuki, murmure-t-il

Katsuki ne dit rien.

_Oh, intéressant, commence Katsuki, avec qui ?

Le ventre d'Eijiro se contracte alors qu'il pose un baiser sur le cou de Shouto, puis un autre alors qu'il défait les boutons de sa chemise d'une main.

_Shouto, grogne Eijiro tout bas

Ledit Shouto se tend.

Katsuki éclate de rire.

_Vraiment ? Ah putain, t'as réussi à détourner un hétéro, mon pote. Je suis presque fier, dit-il en rigolant

Eijiro esquisse un sourire en mordant la peau de Shouto juste au niveau de sa clavicule le faisant frissonner.

_Alors du coup, tu l'entraines dans tes vices hun, qu'en est-il de Momo ?

Eijiro hausse un sourcil alors que Shouto gémit sous le coup de langue sur son téton.

_Aucune idée, répond Eijiro avant de prendre le téton en bouche provoquant un second gémissement chez l'autre.

Katsuki éclate de rire.

_Bon gars, rigole-t-il

Eijiro relâche le téton et descends le long de son torse en de petit baisé de plus en plus pressant.

Il sentait le membre de Shouto s'éveiller à nouveau.

Ce sera bientôt le moment, pense-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

_T'as jamais été un pur dominant mais là, t'as de quoi faire

Eijiro grogne.

_C'est dur de dominer avec toi, tu le sais, arrête de la ramener, peste-il

Eijiro n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer sourire en coin, supérieur.

_Alors ? commence Eijiro, qu'en est-il d'Izuku ?

Sa main libre caresse le flanc de Shouto alors qu'il suce la peau de son ventre.

_Il dort.

_T'es doué

_T'es le mieux placé pour le savoir, grogne Katsuki tout bas

Eijiro arque inconsciemment les hanches et gémit sur les tablettes de Shouto dont le ventre se contracte aussitôt.

_Sans doute, finit par répondre Eijiro, alors du coup ?...

_Nous deux ?

_Ouais

Katsuki rit doucement.

_Arrête Eijiro, nous deux ce sera _toujours_ pareil

Eijiro sourit.

_Izuku ?

_Bonne question

_T'es pas en train de tomber dans _mes_ vices, pas vrai ?

_C'est à voir

_Arrête. Tu serais pas cap de tromper Izuku

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, grogne-t-il

_Tu l'aimes, mon pote

_Parce que tu n'aimes pas Ochako peut être ?

_C'est une fille, _mon pote_

_Bel argument

_N'est-ce pas ?

_Tu-

_Faut que je te laisse, susurre Eijiro les lèvres contre la ceinture de Shouto qui se lèche les lèvres d'impatience. Je ne pourrai bientôt plus parler.

_...Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? …minute, ne me dit pas que…

_Oh si, murmure Eijiro en retirant prestement la ceinture de Shouto

Shouto qui se crispe dans le divan, se demandant si s'était une bonne idée.

L'image de Momo s'imposa brutalement à lui et alors qu'il tente de se redresser, un souffle brulant rencontre son érection par-dessus le boxer et il halète.

Eijiro souffle à nouveau contre le boxer, amusé.

Katsuki ne disait plus rien ce qui intrigua un moment son ami.

Mais Shouto haleta à nouveau et il reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui.

Il baisse lentement le boxer et dévoile le sexe fièrement érigé.

Il se lèche les lèvres d'impatience alors que son corps se contracte d'envie.

Mais alors qu'il entrouvre les lèvres, une voix se fit entendre.

Une voix basse et contrariée.

_Je _t'interdis_ de le sucer, grogne Katsuki

Eijiro en fut si surpris qu'il s'arrêtât la bouche entrouverte.

Il cligne des yeux sceptiques.

_Qu'est-ce qu-

_ _Pas moyen_ qu'il y passe avant moi t'entends ? _J'inaugure_ ce piercing tu captes ? murmure-t-il tout bas d'une voix autoritaire

Une voix qui fit frissonner Eijiro des pieds à la tête.

Il soupire contre le sexe de Shouto et y pose les lèvres en de légers baisers tout le long.

Shouto rejette la tête en arrière et pose sa nuque sur le dossier du divan.

Il ferme les yeux, tremblant.

Eijiro sourit en coin.

_T'es juste un enfoiré de dire ça comme ça

_Comment j'étais sensé le dire ?

_Réfléchis, réplique Eijiro

Un léger silence.

Eijiro soupire.

_A plus, fit-il en raccrochant

Il pose son portable par terre à ses côtés.

Eijiro soupire doucement et se lèche les lèvres d'impatience.

Son souffle devint court et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la main de Shouto se pose soudainement sur son crâne, l'arrêtant.

Eijiro cligne des yeux surpris et lève la tête.

Il tombe alors sur Shouto qui serre les dents, les yeux fixés sur son portable et sourcils froncés.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La mâchoire de Shouto se contracte, contrarié et il met le portable à la hauteur du visage d'Eijiro.

Eijiro cligne des yeux et lut le message.

 _T'as exactement 2 minutes pour te tirer avant que je ne prévienne ta précieuse petite amie, enfoiré._

Eijiro soupire et se redresse.

Il passe une main blasée dans ses cheveux alors que Shouto se redressait et fermait avec difficulté la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le destinataire pour savoir qui a envoyé ce message.

Katsuki n'était rien d'autre qu'un bon gros enfoiré déraisonnablement possessif.

Eijiro soupire à nouveau.

_Gomen, dit-il

Shouto lui jette un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

_Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit-il en s'en allant

Il s'arrête cependant devant la porte qu'il ouvrit.

_Fais-moi signe, quand il sera moins possessif, assène-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui

Eijiro sourit, un peu déconcerté.

Il reste planté un bon moment au beau milieu de son salon avant de saisir son portable et d'envoyer un message rapide Ochako.

 _Un peu de retard, désolé, je me dépêche._

Il soupire et envoie le message.

J'suis vraiment un petit con, pense-t-il un peu embarrassé.

Il pose une main contrariée sur son front en sortant sa langue et joue avec son piercing du bout des dents.

Il laisse tomber son portable sur le divan, ignorant son portable qui vibre aussitôt suite à la réponse d'Ochako et se déshabille sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

Et lorsqu'il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard et se dirige vêtu d'un simple jean déboutonné et d'une serviette sur la tête, ce fut des coups portés à sa porte qui le fit se diriger à nouveau vers le salon.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il hausse les sourcils et s'adosse sur le chambranle de la porte.

_T'as peur de rien toi, murmure Eijiro alors qu'une main se glissait dans sa chevelure, le poussant dans le salon

Le nouveau venu referma la porte d'un coup de pied et raffermi sa prise sur la nuque d'Eijiro.

_C'est pas nouveau, susurre Katsuki en se penchant vers lui

Ses lèvres frôlent celle de son ami alors que sa seconde main lui caresse le torse du bout des doigts s'arrêtant au-dessus de son pantalon grand ouvert.

_Hey, murmure Katsuki, tu me le montres ?

_T'le mérite pas vraiment

Katsuki esquisse un sourire sadique.

_Désoler pour ton trip, tu te le feras une autre fois, maintenant, _montre._

Eijiro roule des yeux alors que Katsuki recule un peu la tête, observant la langue d'Eijiro pointer le bout de son nez.

Puis le piercing d'un bleu nuit fit son apparition.

Eijiro ne manqua pas la lueur de désir qui s'alluma dans les pupilles de Katsuki alors que celui sortait sa langue en retour.

Le bout de leurs langues se frôlent lentement, presqu'amoureusement.

Eijiro soupire doucement alors qu'il se faisait lentement dominer par Katsuki qui grogne tout bas.

Il entrouvre encore plus les lèvres et saisit la langue d'Eijiro qu'il suce lentement.

Un profond soupire échappe à Eijiro qui en tremble et s'accroche au t-shirt de Katsuki avant de forcer ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassent un long moment durant lequel les mains de Katsuki parcouraient avidement le torse dénudé d'Eijiro le rendant rapidement fébrile.

_C'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, commence Eijiro en rompant le baiser

_Hum, grogne Katsuki en enfonçant son visage dans son cou

Il se presse contre son lui, leurs érections se rencontre mais Eijiro le repousse aussitôt.

Katsuki l'observe, la mâchoire crispée, son regard se pose sur ses mains qui le retiennent sur ses bras avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

Eijiro se lèche les lèvres et hausse un sourcil, le corps un peu tremblant

Il essayait de rester digne mais…il n'a jamais pu résister très longtemps a Katsuki.

Mais là c'était différent.

Là il y'avait quelqu'un d'autre.

_Izuku, lance Eijiro

Katsuki se tend puis fronce les sourcils.

_C'est quoi le rapport ?

_Le rapport est qu'il est là, désormais

_Ochako a toujours été là, aux dernières nouvelles

_Ce n'est pas pareil

_Elle est où la différence ? grogne-t-il

Eijiro lui lance un bref regard avant de retirer ses mains qui le retenait.

Il croise les bras et se laisse aller contre le mur derrière lui et il observe Katsuki poser les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

_Tu l'aimes, Katsuki, dit Eijiro le regardant droit dans les yeux

_Tu n'aimes plus Ochako ?

Eijiro se masse les tempes et préfère couper court à la conversation.

C'était différent.

Katsuki n'en avait rien à faire d'Ochako.

Mais lui il tenait à Izuku.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il sourit, désabusé.

Il aurait dû se dire la même chose pour Ochako n'est-ce pas ?

Un « je l'aime trop pour la trahir ainsi ».

Il soupire sous le regard un peu sceptique de Katsuki.

Il s'était fait cette remarque, les premières fois.

Mais plus depuis un moment.

La serviette lui atterris sur l'épaule.

_Tu sais très bien que c'est mort pour nous deux

_Pour-

_Parce que tu t'es précipité ici, uniquement parce qu'il était endormi

Katsuki ne dit rien un moment.

_On ne sort pas ensemble, dit-il finalement

_Pas encore. C'est pour ça que tu es là, tu t'es juste enfui pour éviter une quelconque discussion à son réveil

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, grogne-t-il. Me demande pas de choisir.

Eijiro passe une main ennuyée sur le cou et se penche vers Katsuki, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

_Je ne te le demande pas. Mais t'es là _juste pour_ _profiter_ une dernière fois, dit-il plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de quitter le mur et de s'en aller jusqu'au salon.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il n'entende les pas de Katsuki le suivre alors il ne fut pas totalement surpris de la poigne qui lui enserra le poignet.

La serviette atterrit sur le sol alors que Katsuki l'embrassait, durement.

Il cesse presqu'aussitôt le baiser mais le pousse par terre.

Eijiro atterrit sur ses fesses, sur la moquette un peu étonné et sursaute quand Katsuki se place juste au-dessus de lui.

_Non, murmure-t-il alors que son ami tirait son corps vers le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs bas ventre

Eijiro prend alors appui sur ses avant-bras et rejette la tête en arrière, de faibles gémissements lui échappaient alors que son ami roulait des hanches contre les siennes.

Son ami qui finit par laisser un souffle brulant lui échapper avant de se pencher vers Eijiro, les mains en appui contre terre et les lèvres contre son oreille.

Il se mit alors à donner des coups de hanches, mimant l'acte et Eijiro roula des yeux, le corps pris d'un violent frisson et il arque les hanches pour beaucoup plus.

Mais son regard tomba dans celui de Katsuki, dont les lèvres étaient contre son oreille.

Katsuki qui avait les yeux plissés et luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Eijiro comprit aussitôt et pose l'une de ses mains sur son visage, se soutenant que d'un bras.

_C'est…tu …, commence-t-il

Il se lèche les lèvres et ferme les yeux un instant, savourant les coups de plus en plus durs de son amant avant de les rouvrir difficilement.

Il prend alors le visage de Katsuki en coupe.

_C'est...pas une...bonne idée...Kat-suki, halète-il

Il gémit.

_Tu…sais bien que… nous… deux, ça…pren-dra sans…sans doute toute…oh bordel, achève-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière

Il se mord la lèvre du bas et ferme les yeux.

_Ça prendre…toute…la nuit…l'on est dé-déjà en retard, murmure Eijiro

_Non, grogne Katsuki implacable

Eijiro couine et se laisse aller contre terre avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains

_Oh shit…tu…hun Ka…tsuki...é-écoute moi…bordel

Son ventre se contracte d'envie à chacun de ses coups.

Il savait qu'il devait réagir.

Il savait qu'il devait le faire avant que Katsuki ne perde pied et ne lui arrache son pantalon.

Alors il se lèche encore une fois les lèvres, le corps tremblant et ce fut le glacé du piercing qui lui remit un peu les pieds sur terre.

_T'i…magine pas...en moi merde, grogne Eijiro en retirant les mains de son visage

Il tombe sur le visage de Katsuki, ses yeux toujours plissés et qui tentait de les garder ouvert, juste pour faire durer.

Juste pour faire durer ce moment où il le prendrait durement contre la moquette.

Eijiro le savait.

Quand il se laisserait vraiment aller...

Il finirait par le prendre.

Il se lèche bien malgré lui les lèvres.

_Si, justement, murmure Katsuki tout bas, t'es juste...excellent Eijiro…t'ai…toujours si…étroit putain.

_Imagine …pas bor-del, halète Eijiro

Celui-ci se mord la lèvre alors que son ami enchainait à nouveau

_C'était...une..semaine putain…et...j'ai…toujours...envie...de toi…enfoiré

Les pommettes d'Eijiro rougirent doucement.

_Bon...je…plus tard...et je…j'te ferai…une...gorge…profonde

Katsuki se figea aussitôt.

Son corps se tend et il baisse la tête en un long grognement qui fit agréablement trembler Eijiro

_Sur ? grogne-t-il le corps tendu

_Sur

_Jure le

_Je le jure

Katsuki ne dit rien, sa main quitte le sol et se pose sur la bosse visible d'Eijiro qu'il caresse lentement provoquant d'agréable frisson dans le corps de son amant.

_Même si je suis avec Izuku ?

Eijiro serre les dents.

Katsuki relève la tête et sourit en coin moqueur.

_T'es juste un bon gros menteur, dit-il un peu blessé

Eijiro le comprit et baisse un peu la tête.

_T'en doutais ? répond-il doucement

Depuis combien de temps trompait-il Ochako ?

Depuis combien de temps trompait-il les autres ?

Les autres...surtout les filles ont va dire.

Parce que les garçons ont généralement aucun secret entre eux.

Fumikage les avait laissés, lui et Shouto en connaissance de cause.

Et Denki ne se disputait pas pour rien avec Kyoka.

Il l'avait tort, mais il était têtu.

Le truc, ce n'était pas que les garçons savaient qu'il la trompait.

Juste qu'il s'en doute.

Mais ils ne savent pas avec qui.

Eijiro soupire et se redresse pour l'embrasser.

Ils ne savaient pas avec qui il la trompait depuis bientôt un an.

Mais ils se doutent qu'il n'ait plus fidèle.

Tout comme Denki qui tente de le nier, en vain.

Tout comme Fumikage qui sort avec Mina qui pourtant sort depuis un bon moment avec Mashirao.

Et lui, s'occupera de Shouto, tôt ou tard.

_Bouge de là, dit Eijiro en rompant le baiser

_Un autre ton, réplique Katsuki, moqueur

_Katsuki, répond Eijiro en soupirant

Ce dernier sourit et se redresse, l'aidant à en faire de même.

Eijiro grimace en tentant de fermer la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

_Et sinon, je ne savais pas que tu comptais te faire Izuku…

_Moi non plus, répond Katsuki en croisant les bras, il a débarqué chez moi et m'a sauté dessus…il m'a attaché

Eijiro hausse un sourcil moqueur.

_Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

_Il ne l'a pas présenté sous cet angle, grogne Katsuki, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a décroché quand tu m'as appelé.

Eijiro porte son t-shirt et le fixe, un peu étonner.

_Vraiment ?

_Ouais, j'avais les bras attachés je te rappelle

_Oh, fit Eijiro avec un sourire, je comprends mieux en fait

_Quoi ?

Eijiro éclate de rire en se dirigeant vers Katsuki.

Il enlace ses hanches alors que Katsuki pose le pouce au coin de ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demande-t-il sceptique

_Tu n'as pas compris, murmure Eijiro en plantant son regard dans le sien, t'as pas compris qu'il essayait de me provoquer.

Katsuki hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

Eijiro laisse un bref rire lui échapper et mordille la lèvre de Katsuki qui rapproche son corps du sien.

_Izuku me provoque…me montre que t'es désormais à lui, chuchote-il contre ses lèvres

_Personne ne sait pour nous.

_Ils s'en doutent, pour la plupart.

_Tu-

_Ah mais putain sérieux il vient juste de tout compliquer là ! s'exclame Eijiro tout sourire

Katsuki hausse uns second sourcil, soudainement intéressé face à la lueur qui venait de naitre dans les pupilles d'Eijiro

_Je peux pas résister à une provocation, susurre-t-il dans un gémissement à peine inaudible

Dire qu'il comptait lui laisser Katsuki…Izuku a tout gâché.

Katsuki sourit en coin, sadique puis sursaute quand Eijiro agrippe durement son sexe à travers son jean.

_Gomen. Tu l'auras, _ta gorge profonde_ , grogne-t-il tout bas

Et un grognement plus sonore et satisfait emplit le salon avant qu'il ne se fasse durement et langoureusement embrasser comme réponse.

Et bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez Momo.

Lorsqu'il finit de s'excuser platement envers sa petite amie en lui donnant de petits baisers sur les lèvres, la faisant doucement soupirer.

Lorsqu'il eut échangé de brefs regards avec Shouto sous le regard incendiaire de Katsuki.

Ce fut à cet instant que son regard croisa celui d'Izuku juste aux côtés de Katsuki.

Et son regard confirma ce qu'il pensait.

Izuku...le défiait.

Il esquisse un sourire qui eut écho sur celui d'Izuku.

Bien que le sien fut beaucoup moins sûr, moins confiant.

Il était même un peu tremblant.

Il sut qu'il le faisait parce qu'il aimait vraiment Katsuki et ne le voulait que pour lui.

Mais il s'y est mal prit.

Eijiro s'excusa en fort intérieur en portant la coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

Il s'excusa d'être un bon gros enfoiré.

Il s'excusa d'être aussi accro à Katsuki.

Il s'excusa d'avoir rendu Katsuki aussi dépendant de lui.

Il s'excusa envers Ochako qui méritait beaucoup mieux.

Il s'excusa envers Shouto qui allait morfler un bon moment entre lui et les attaques sans doute violentes de Katsuki qui quoi qu'il dise, ne le laissera pas se faire Shouto aussi facilement.

Il s'excusa envers Momo, car il allait lui prendre son homme, d'une certaine façon.

Il s'excusa envers Izuku pour ce qui allait suivre.

Mais c'était de _sa_ faute.

Il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer.

Il n'aurait pas dû provoquer un être aussi méprisable et infidèle que lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

* * *

Bon à l'origine, c'était juste un « qui est-ce ? » du genre, avec qui Katsuki était au téléphone…et puis en écrivant…voilà XD

Laisser vos avis sur ces couples improbables XD une première pour moi XD

Merci.


	2. Appartenance

Cc !

Alors comme je l'avais dit, je continue cette fic qui ne sera pas très longue.

J'ai disparu un moment, désolé, encore un léger mal de dos et quelques petits problème ^^'

Et aussi, je ne ferai plus de prédiction de post sur **Morsure** , car je n'aime pas promettre pour finalement, ne pas tenir ma promesse alors je la posterai une fois que j'aurai fini et serai satisfaite de ce lemon.

 **iNevios** est à la correction pour cette fic, merci à elle ! XD

 **RARs :**

 **Anonimiaouss :** XD je peux comprendre que tu ne préfères pas cette fic car elle est complètement différente de mes autres fics KatsuDeku ! Eijiro est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et c'est en plus, le plus proche de Katsuki après Izuku, je n'imaginais personne d'autre à sa place ! Et il ne couche pas vraiment avec tout le monde hein ! Juste Katsuki et…il veut Shouto XD bon tu le comprendras en lisant je pense ^^' merci d'avoir donné ton avis la dessus )

 **Ilynae :** Cc ! Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé cette fic qui n'a pas fait l'unanimité XD Katsuki est têtu et possessif, faut pas t'étonner de ce qui va suivre ^^' j'aimais vraiment cet Eijiro et j'avais cette suite en tête alors voilà ^^' merci :)

 **Une fan :** Hello ! Alors je suis bien contente que tu aies été curieuse pour cliquer XD et je suis encore plus contente que tu l'aies aimer ) et bah, je suppose que tu as la chance, car voici à une suite XD j'aime…beaucoup l'ambigüité tout ça, surtout par rapport à Eijiro alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une suite alors bon…en espérant que tu passes encore par-là XD

 **Jiramo :** Si tu t'y attendais, alors ça n'aurait plus été drôle XD et contente que tu aies aimer :D c'est vrai, les sentiments ne sont pas vraiment à l'honneur, c'est plus un désir possessif et un peu d'honneur dans un fond de tromperie XD merci !

Alors avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, connaissez-vous Ballroom e Youkoso ? ^^' c'est assez récent eh bah j'ai soudainement eut la petite envie d'écrire une petite histoire yaoi la dessus, mais j'ai vus qu'il n'ya aucune fic en français sur elle :O… alors je demande s'il y'en a qui connaisse ^^'

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Katsuki n'était pas du genre à partager quoi que ce soit.

Il n'est pas, partageur.

Il ne l'a jamais été.

Et il ne le sera jamais.

C'est dans sa nature, il est comme ça et il en a conscience.

Et il n'a pas pour projet de changer.

Il est possessif et ça lui allait parfaitement.

On ne touchait pas, à ce qui lui appartenait.

Et Deku appartient à Katsuki.

Même s'il n'était pas encore ensemble, celui ci était, une partie de lui.

Quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'en disent les autres, Deku était à lui.

Il l'aime même s'il ne le dira sans doute jamais ouvertement.

Deku est une partie de lui, de son passé et son doute, de son futur.

Voila, ce qu'est Deku pour Katsuki.

Mais il y avait un autre.

Un autre qui s'était greffé à son corps.

Cet autre qu'il ne voulait, pas partager.

Cet autre qui comptait mettre Shouto dans son lit…

Eijiro.

Eijiro était…une partie de lui, encore une fois.

Une partie qui avait comblé l'absence Deku durant un très long moment.

Eijiro était son ami, son frère et son amant.

Et il ne comptait changer aucun aspect de la relation qu'il avait avec lui.

Alors non, il ne « romprait » pas avec lui-même s'il sortait avec Deku.

Ça doit faire un mois maintenant, qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble.

Un mois que tous savent, qu'ils sont en couple.

Un mois que les gars lui lancent quelques regards de reproches parce qu'ils savaient.

Ils savent qu'il n'a pas lâché Eijiro.

Ils savent, qu'il trompe en quelque sorte Deku depuis un mois.

Même si c'était plutôt l'inverse, vu qu'Eijiro était à ses côtés bien avant Deku.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de la tromperie.

Deku était au courant.

Deku le sait, vu qu'il a semble-t-il, lancé un défi à Eijiro.

Chose qu'il aurait dû éviter, même si Katsuki ne s'en plaignait pas car ce défi a poussé Eijiro à continuer leur relation.

Oui, cela faisait un mois qu'il était avec Deku et continuait avec son amant.

Et c'est sans doute pour ça, qu'il se retrouvait ainsi, dans la maison de Fumigake.

Assis sur l'une des chaises rembourrées avec leur groupe face à lui, chacun assis sur une chaise semblable à la sienne.

Denki, Fumigake et Shouto le fixaient.

L'absence d'Eijiro lui fit aussitôt comprendre _le pourquoi_ de cette réunion.

Alors Katsuki peste et croise les bras ainsi que les jambes, attendant de pied ferme leurs critiques.

_Quoi ? grogne-t-il rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé

Fumigake soupire.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop loin ?

_Pardon ? grimace Katsuki en crispant les doigts contre ses bras

_Ecoute Katsuki, commence Denki, bien vrai qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé mais tu sais qu'on est tous au courant

_De ? grogne Katsuki

Shouto hausse un sourcil moqueur.

_Tu comptes feindre l'ignorance. Vraiment ?

_Toi, ta gueule, dit Katsuki la mâchoire crispée et en colère

Il se rappelait encore de ce qui s'était passé hier.

S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, Eijiro se serait fait Shouto.

Heureusement qu'il avait suivis son instinct et s'était dirigé vers l'appart de son ami aussitôt avait-il fini sa ronde dans la ville.

Et il les avait trouvés à moitié nus sur le lit d'Eijiro.

Eijiro qui a alors grogné et s'est plaint alors qu'il s'engueulait avec Shouto.

Shouto qui finit par s'en aller, exaspéré.

_Tu comptes me faire la morale ? Toi ? dit Katsuki.

Il décroise lentement les jambes qu'il écarte sans gêne, les bras toujours croisés.

_Je te rappelle que _tu_ cherches à te taper Eijiro, enfoiré, grogne t-il les muscles tendus.

Katsuki… ne partageait pas.

Eijiro était à lui.

Shouto ferme les yeux en se laissant aller contre sa chaise.

_Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi pour le moment, répond posément Shouto.

_Entre autres, répond Fumigake en lui lançant un regard, n'empêche, tu es prêt à assumer face à Momo ?

Shouto rejette la tête en arrière.

_Ecoute, j'étais à deux doigts de prononcer le nom d'Eijiro en couchant avec elle hier alors à mon avis, c'est de ne pas me _débarrasser_ de cette obsession qui risque de m'être problématique, grogne Shouto contrarié.

Il redresse la tête et fixe Katsuki.

_T'es qu'un salaud Katsuki.

_Je m'en bas les couilles, répond celui-ci le corps crispé, je t'interdis de t'approcher Eijiro.

_Ce n'est pas ta propriété, répond Shouto en se levant

Il se servit un verre et Fumigake lui fit signe de lui en servir un à son tour.

Fumigake saisit le verre que lui portait Shouto et fixe le vin blanc un court instant avant de revenir à Katsuki.

_Et que fais-tu d'Izuku

_Deku se porte parfaitement bien. Merci de t'en soucier, marmonne t-il contrarier

_On veut dire, soupire Denki, il accepte cette situation ? Parce qu'il est au courant pas vrai ?

Pour être au courant, il l'est, pense durement Katsuki en crispant la mâchoire.

Tout avait commencé avec cet appel téléphonique pour défier Eijiro.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Mais Katsuki était loin de s'en plaindre.

Deku ne connaissait pas Eijiro aussi bien que lui.

Le défier, était stupide.

Sur ce plan, lui et Eijiro se comprenaient facilement.

Ne le défie pas sur un terrain qu'il est sûr de remporter.

Katsuki grogne et serre les dents.

Au fond, il s'en voulait car il savait que cette situation était pénible pour Deku.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il ne pouvait se défaire d'Eijiro.

Il ne le pouvait pas et celui-ci le savait.

Le regard moqueur et le sourire en coin qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il se voyait le lui confirmait.

Alors Katsuki grognait dans ces moments là avant de le prendre contre une table.

Puis dans le lit où ils s'enlaçaient un bon moment, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien.

Son rire était…

Katsuki grogne et décroise les bras.

Des explosions involontaires retentirent et il baisse la tête pour se calmer, le corps tendu.

_Je me fiche de ce que vous dites, assène t-il, j'aime Deku et Eijiro _est à moi,_ grogne-t-il énervé.

Si énervé qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'énoncer à voix haute, ses sentiments pour Deku.

_Alors en gros, je suis juste ton titre de propriété. C'est ça ? assène une voix

Une voix qui fit se tendre Katsuki qui releva aussitôt la tête.

Les autres en furent eux aussi surpris et tournèrent la tête vers l'invité surprise.

Eijiro se tenait juste à l'entrée du salon et son regard était posé sur Katsuki.

Katsuki qui se tend imperceptiblement et crispe la mâchoire.

Il serre les poings.

Eijiro soupire et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

_Je ne suis pas un objet, Katsuki, dit-il calmement

Katsuki se mord la lèvre et baisse légèrement la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux son ami qui le fixait toujours aussi calme.

Calme mais blasé.

Mais Katsuki savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

Eijiro était passé maitre dans l'art du mensonge.

Il mentait depuis longtemps à Ochako pour eux deux…

Eijiro…pouvait mentir avec le sourire le plus sincère au monde.

Alors Katsuki qui le fréquentait depuis longtemps pouvait reconnaitre ce masque.

Il le connaissait.

Et là, Eijiro était très loin d'être calme et blasé.

Il était atrocement furieux.

Katsuki sentait la colère émaner de chaque pore de sa peau.

Alors il se tend en l'entendant soupirer.

_Ce n'est pas bien grave, je suppose que c'est tout ce que je représente pour toi pas vrai ?

C'est faux, pense automatiquement Katsuki toujours tendu.

Mais sa bouche demeura fermée.

Il ne répondit pas ce qui étonna les autres.

Mais pas Eijiro.

Pas Eijiro dont le regard était plongé dans celui de son ami.

Son regard qui devenait de plus en plus froid et distant.

Alors Katsuki réagit au quart de tour parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre si jamais il ne réagissait pas.

Eijiro le rejetterait.

Et inconsciemment, il n'était pas prêt à ça.

Pas du tout.

Alors il se précipita vers lui, passant entre Fumigake et Denki avec rapidité et enlace Eijiro avant de l'embrasser avec force.

Mais celui-ci le repoussa, comme il s'y attendait mais il ressentit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur.

Mais il n'en montra rien.

Ses mains enlaçait toujours ses hanches et son front était posé contre le sien.

La main d'Eijiro était toujours contre le pectoral droit de Katsuki, pour le repousser.

_Tu sais que c'est faux, murmure Katsuki

Il serre les dents.

_Tu sais que tu es important pour moi

_Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. Je ne le sais pas, répond Eijiro, le regard toujours froid

Alors Katsuki grogne et prend une grande inspiration et se penche vers lui.

Il sent le corps de son amant prêt à le rejeter avec son alter mais il l'ignore et pose de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres.

Plusieurs.

À répétitions et il le sentit se détendre.

Juste un peu pour ne plus qu'il ait à s'inquiéter de se faire jeter pas l'alter de ce dernier.

Katsuki lui mordit la lèvre alors qu'ils se fixaient tout les deux.

Puis il l'embrasse avec douceur, sa langue jouant lentement avec l'autre.

Le piercing d'Eijiro le fit frissonner, comme d'habitude mais il y alla en douceur.

Il y prit son temps et le cajola à sa façon.

Il le sentit se fondre dans ses bras et son souffle s'accéléra contre lui.

Il sentit sa main, toujours contre son pectoral, se crisper sur son t-shirt.

Mais Katsuki rompit le baiser alors que son portable vibra soudainement.

Il le sort d'un air distrait et répond sans regarder qui l'appelait, toujours en observant Eijiro qu'il finit par embrasser à nouveau, ignorant ses amis derrière.

De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

_Ouais, répond t-il en décrochant, les lèvres contre ceux d'Eijiro

_Katchan, lance Izuku

Katsuki se fige contre les lèvres d'Eijiro.

Eijiro qui avait bel et bien reconnu la voix passe soudainement sa seconde main –l'autre étant toujours contre son pectoral- dans la chevelure de Katsuki.

Sa poigne se referme en une poigne dure sur les cheveux de Katsuki.

_Deku, répond Katsuki grimaçant

Eijiro lui mordit la lèvre.

_Dit, tu es occupé ? Je voulais te voir par rapport à notre patrouille

_Je- commence Katsuki avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres d'Eijiro

Eijiro l'embrassait.

Alors que Deku était à l'autre bout du fil.

Katsuki sentit soudainement un sentiment de malaise l'étreindre.

Il rompt le baiser.

_Ouais je serai là d'ici quelques minutes, énonce rapidement Katsuki

Alors Eijiro sourit en coin en le relâchant.

Sa main quitte ses cheveux et il se défait de l'étreinte sous le regard sceptique de Katsuki.

Katsuki qui sut que ce sourire en coin ne présageait rien de bon alors que la voix d'Izuku résonnait à nouveau.

_Vraiment ? Super, je t'attends chez toi alors

_D'acc, répond Katsuki avant de couper aussitôt

Il tente une approche vers Eijiro qui fit aussitôt un pas en arrière et Katsuki se fige.

Il...se sentit mal.

_Tu devrais y aller. Ce n'est pas comme si nous parlions de quelque chose d'important, si ?, dit Eijiro avec un large sourire

Katsuki serre les poings et grogne.

Le sourire d'Eijiro s'efface et il le fixe, contrarié.

Tout ceci à cause d'un défi.

Et aussi du fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Eijiro le savait.

Katsuki aussi.

Katsuki qui était désormais en colère.

_C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? grogne t-il furieux, je ne t'ai pas fais une scène quand tu te tapais Ochako moi !

_Je ne te fais jamais de scène quand tu te tapes Izuku

_Et c'étais _quoi_ là, à l'instant hein ?

_Quoi ?

_Cette scène ! Il aurait pu t'entendre.

_ _Et alors ?_ grogne Eijiro

Katsuki crispe les poings.

_Arrête Eijiro, tu-

_Tais-toi, assène soudainement Eijiro, tendu.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il en avait marre.

Il pose alors la paume de la main contre la bouche de Katsuki et le fixe droit dans les yeux, implacable.

_Je ne suis pas un objet Katsuki, je ne suis pas ta propriété, je ne suis la propriété de _personne_ , dit-il dur.

Katsuki écarquille les yeux.

_Tu aimes Izuku, soit, tout ceci ne rime à rien de toute façon, alors je vais rentrer chez moi et tu ne me suivras pas, tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de moi Katsuki, déclare t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Eijiro vit clairement l'éclat de douleur qui foudroya les pupilles de son ami alors que lui-même devait se retenir pour ne pas trembler.

C'était douloureux, mais il le devait.

Sinon, ils finiront sans doute par s'entretuer.

_Ne m'approche plus jamais, répète-il à nouveau d'une voix sèche.

Et pour la première fois, Katsuki en resta sans voix.

Son cœur se pressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il observa la main d'Eijiro quitter ses lèvres.

Il l'observa faire demi tour et s'en aller et cela le ramena brutalement sur terre.

Cela lui traversa le corps comme un coup d'épée, une épée encore brûlante qu'on venait à peine de forger.

Et cela le ramena très brutalement sur terre.

_Eijiro, l'appelle-t-il d'une voix basse et douloureuse

Une voix douloureuse qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

Surtout Eijiro qui s'arrêta.

Katsuki baisse la tête et fixe le dos de son ami par-dessous ses cils.

_Si jamais je te vois avec un autre homme…Je le tuerai.

Tous écarquillent les yeux et Eijiro fit aussitôt volteface vers lui.

Tous surent qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Pas sous ce ton.

Et Eijiro s'en voulut de ce sentiment qui l'envahissait.

La joie.

Le soulagement.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Parce que c'était affreux.

Et beau.

Son ami comptait tuer, pour lui.

Pour lui.

Son ami…son amant tuerait pour lui.

Eijiro en frissonna de plaisir chose qu'il trouva inapproprié et un peu flippant.

Eijiro fut perdu dans ce regard effrayant que lui lança son ami.

Et son corps réagit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Son corps se fondit dans les bras de Katsuki qui l'enlaça aussitôt, et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

Son cœur battait vite contre celui d'Eijiro.

Celui-ci comprit qu'il avait eut peur.

Peur de le perdre.

Eijiro ferme les yeux et savoure l'étreinte, même s'il se réprimanda pour sa faiblesse.

Il a trop vite abdiqué.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

_Eh bien, commence Fumigake

Sa voix fit sursauter Eijiro qui rompt légèrement l'étreinte et l'observe juste à leurs cotés.

Il leur tends une flute de champagne chacun qu'ils prirent sans hésiter.

_Je suppose que ça risque de durer encore longtemps, achève t-il en soupirant

Eijiro sourit en coin un peu penaud.

Denki toujours à sa place éclata de rire.

_N'empêche vous devrez essayer de régler le problème

Shouto hausse une épaule.

_Je suppose que quant à moi…

Katsuki se tourne aussitôt vers lui, furieux et la main contre hanche d'Eijiro qu'il tient fermement le faisant un peu rougir.

_C'est mort, connard ! hurle t-il en saisissant durement la hanche d'Eijiro avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, toujours d'une main crisper.

Son regard se plante durement dans celui de Shouto qui ne sille pas.

_Il est à moi enfoiré, ajoute-il le corps tremblant de rage et le souffle court

Eijiro l'observe sans dire un mot.

Il porte son verre à ses lèvres et croise le regard réprobateur de Fumigake et ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre d'un sourire en coin.

Il savait.

Il savait que d'une certaine manière tout dépendait de lui.

Il savait qu'il était celui qui pourrait détruire le couple de Katsuki et inversement, le sauver.

Mais voilà il était comme ça.

Katsuki faisait désormais partie de lui.

Et il le savait, qu'il occupait une place équivalente à celle d'Izuku dans le cœur de Katsuki.

Et il ne comptait rien faire pour y remédier.

Fumigake soupire, désespéré et Eijiro lui offre un grand sourire qui s'amenuise lorsque Katsuki tourne la tête vers lui.

Et qu'ils s'embrassent sous le regard des autres.

_J'y vais, murmure Katsuki contre ses lèvres

_Ok, répond doucement Eijiro en passant le bras contre son cou en une longue caresse

Katsuki frémit et lui mord aussitôt la lèvre du bas.

_Me tente pas, grogne t-il d'une voix basse en le relâchant

Il se défit de l'étreinte et bût cul sec son verre.

Il le pose durement sur un meuble quelconque et sortis de la pièce non sans un regard meurtrier envers Shouto.

La porte claqua derrière lui et un silence pesant s'installe.

_C'était vraiment sincère tout à l'heure ou était-ce de la comédie ? demanda Denki à Eijiro en se penchant vers l'avant.

Eijiro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Fumigake le devança.

_Ce n'était pas de la comédie, répond-il en se tournant vers Eijiro, tu comptais vraiment tout arrêter.

Eijiro se contente de fixer son verre non entamé et de soupirer.

_Peu importe, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la place qu'occupait Fumigake

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que Fumigake prenait la place de Katsuki.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Katsuki réagit ainsi, commence Denki en croisant les bras derrière la tête, je veux dire il aime Eijiro ou pas ?

_Il est possessif, lance Fumigake, fixant toujours Eijiro

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil moqueur en soutenant son regard.

Fumigake fronce les sourcils.

_Et inconsciemment, il le sait.

_Qui ça ? demande Denki

_Katsuki…il sait quel type de personne tu es.

Eijiro sourit encore plus.

_Tu n'es pas dans la demi mesure…si vous veniez à rompre, tu ne l'accepterais plus comme ami.

Eijiro sourit encore plus, mais ne répondit toujours pas.

Shouto pose une main lasse contre son menton.

_N'est-ce pas extrême ?

_Si, répond Eijiro en un bref rire.

Mais c'était la pure vérité.

Bien sur, Katsuki le connaissait assez pour comprendre ça.

Eijiro est comme ça aujourd'hui sans doute grâce à l'influence de Katsuki.

Avec Katsuki il est libre, il n'a aucune frontière.

Avec Katsuki il ne partageait pas.

Et il ne reprenait plus, ce qui lui a été arraché.

Si Katsuki s'en allait, il ne l'accepterait plus.

Que ce sois en tant qu'ami ou frère.

Ce serait trop dur.

Katsuki le savait, sciemment ou pas.

Parce qu'ils étaient pareil.

Il aurait réagi ainsi, à sa place.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

_Quitte Ochako, lance soudainement Fumigake

Ils en furent tous si surpris qu'ils lui lancent un regard un peu choqué.

Fumigake plisse les yeux, fixant toujours Eijiro qui pose son verre non entamé sur la table basse.

_Tu ne l'aimes plus, Eijiro. Ne la retiens pas inutilement

Eijiro ne répondit pas et se laisse aller dans sa chaise.

_C'est cela, répond distraitement Shouto, fais donc comme Denki

À ces mots les trois autres grimacent.

Denki a quitté Kyoka depuis deux bonnes semaines et c'était comme si, toutes les filles de la planète s'étaient liguées contre eux.

La situation devenait invivable lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans une même pièce.

À croire que leurs copines respectives leur en voulaient pour une quelconque raison.

Shouto et Eijiro se sont alors sentis vraiment, mais alors vraiment très mal à l'aise.

Les filles leur en voulaient, à leur façon et c'était vraiment illogique.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils y pouvaient eux si Denki à tromper Kyoka, que celle-ci l'a découvert, qu'ils se sont engueulés et que Denki à décider de rompre ?

Sérieux _que pouvaient-ils_ y faire ?

…Cette situation était déjà ennuyeuse.

Alors Eijiro qui quittait Ochako…

Les garçons grimacent en imaginant déjà le mal de tête qui allait suivre.

Shouto pose une main lasse contre son cou.

Alors il deviendrait le seul, avec Fumigake, à toujours être dans une relation qui dure depuis un bon moment.

Même si officiellement pour les filles, ils s'agissaient de Mina et Mashirao.

Pour eux, il s'agissait de Mina et Fumigake.

Cela fit d'ailleurs lever la tête de Shouto vers Fumigake.

_Tant qu'on y est, que compte tu faire par rapport à Mina ?

Fumigake lui jette un bref regard.

_C'est en cours

_C'est à dire ? demande Eijiro en haussant un sourcil

_C'est à dire que-

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Ils se tournent tous vers celle-ci et découvre Mina qui pénètre dans la maison, en pleurs.

Eijiro grimace.

Il venait de comprendre, la signification de ce « en cours ».

Il se leva dans le but de s'approcher d'elle et de la réconforter mais s'arrête en plein milieu en la voyant soupirer et essuyer rapidement ses larmes.

_C'est terminé ! s'exclame-t-elle avec soulagement malgré son air peiné

Tous les garçons haussent un sourcil à part Fumigake qui se contente de lui tendre à main qu'elle prend aussitôt.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire.

_C'était douloureux mais…je lui devais bien ça je crois

Elle se tourne vers Eijiro.

Eijiro qui se fige en voyant la petite larme qui s'échappa et lui caressa la joue.

_C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui, achève-t-elle en souriant tristement

Fumigake ferme les yeux et se lève pour l'enlacer.

Il était sans doute le prochain à faire face à Mashirao.

Il le ferait sans aucun doute, Fumigake était le plus posé d'eux tous.

Alors Eijiro soupire et se gratte les cheveux.

Il sera sans doute le prochain, à briser le cœur d'Ochako.

Mais il supposa que comme Mina, il devait le faire pour elle.

Elle devra trouver quelqu'un qui la mérite réellement.

Et ce n'était pas lui.

Lui il n'avait personne, il était un électron libre.

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Enfin, à l'origine, pense t-il en grimaçant.

Il l'était.

Avant que Katsuki ne lui mette le grappin dessus.

Leur relation avait commencé de façon un peu incongrue et c'était inutile d'y repenser.

Il croise les bras derrière la tête et ferme les yeux.

Il pouvait presque sentir le corps de Katsuki contre le sien, son rire grave et son sourire en coin.

Il ouvre les paupières et sort négligemment son portable.

Il avait envie de l'appeler.

Et il ne se fit pas prier.

Izuku ou pas.

Alors beaucoup plus loin, lorsque Katsuki souleva l'un des énormes cartons qui peuplaient le salon de Deku, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Il posa alors le carton par terre tandis que Deku posait un baiser à l'arrière de son cou.

Katsuki sourit en coin et se tourne pour lui faire face et l'embrassa, masquant le léger rire de ce dernier qui finit par rompre le baiser.

_Étais-je vraiment obliger d'être là pour ton déménagement ? marmonne Katsuki en sortant son portable qui vibrait toujours, le coup de la patrouille, tu me le paieras, Deku.

_Oui, oui, répond Izuku moqueur en prenant le carton que l'autre avait posé, et puis tu devrais être content, je ne suis plus très loin de ta maison

_Oh joie, lance Katsuki en grimaçant et évite de justesse le coup de pied de Deku

Il l'ignore bouder alors qu'il esquisse un sourire sadique en coin.

Sourire qui s'accentue en voyant qui l'appelait.

_Hun ? Répond t-il en décrochant

_Tu fais quoi ?, demande Eijiro

Katsuki hausse un sourcil.

_C'est quoi, ce ton ?

_Encore ça, soupire l'autre, laisse tomber

_C'est bon, réponds Katsuki en grognant

Il passe une main agacé dans ses cheveux.

_Deku déménage

_Oh vraiment ?

_Oui, vraiment.

_Où ?

_Pas chez moi si c'est ce qui t'intéresse

_C'est ce qui m'intéresse

_Te voilà rassuré, répond Katsuki un peu moqueur

Il observe Deku un peu plus loin, réfléchissant à la position adéquate du tableau offert par l'un de ses fans clubs.

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_Je n'ais pas le droit de t'appeler ?

Katsuki soupire et se laisse tomber par terre en pliant une jambe.

Il sut qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Eijiro était semble t-il, assez susceptible à cet instant.

Et c'était la première fois, avec Eijiro.

Et Katsuki en sourit de toutes ses dents.

_Tu es vraiment en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.

_Je te rend la pareille avec Shouto.

Le sourire de Katsuki s'efface.

_Tu l'as pas approché pas vrai ? demande-t-il contrarié.

_Peut-être, répond distraitement Eijiro

Katsuki l'imagina sans mal avec ce satané sourire en coin.

Il grogne et le léger rire d'Eijiro se fit entendre.

Izuku se tourne finalement vers lui et l'observe.

_Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? demande Katsuki

_Je vais rompre avec Ochako

Katsuki cligne des yeux et resta les lèvres entrouvertes, fixant le vide.

Son cœur cessa de battre un court instant avant de reprendre avec plus de violence.

Il porte une main tremblante à son visage et se cache les yeux.

Il ignore qu'Izuku se rapprochait de lui.

_Pourquoi maintenant ?, demande t-il d'une voix basse

_Qui sait ?

Katsuki serre les dents, le cœur battant rapidement et le souffle court.

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de quitter Ochako parce qu'il ne l'a jamais jugé comme une quelconque rivale

Il ne la considérait, tout simplement pas.

Mais ce que venait de lui dire Eijiro…le retournait.

Eijiro allait rompre avec l'autre inutile.

Il sera libre.

Célibataire.

À lui.

Il grogne et halète en retirant la main de son visage.

Il tombe alors sur le visage de Deku, à quelques centimètres de lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demande Izuku.

Et Eijiro rit, de l'autre côté du fil.

Izuku était assez proche pour l'entendre et il se figea.

Katsuki en fit de même.

Eijiro rit un peu plus fort avant de raccrocher.

Katsuki resta le regard plongé dans celui de Deku.

Deku qui esquisse un sourire triste en baissant les yeux.

Le cœur de Katsuki se serra mais il ne pipa mot, serrant les lèvres et baissant le portable qu'il pose par terre.

_Il va quitter Ochako, dit-il.

_Ah, murmure Deku en reculant mais Katsuki lui saisit le bras.

_Où vas-tu ?

_Les cartons.

_Je veux te parler…

_Tu veux rompre ?

Katsuki fronce les sourcils.

_Pourquoi je voudrais rompre ?

Deku lui lance un regard qu'il soutint sans problème.

Izuku lève la tête vers le plafond, le menton tremblant.

_Eijiro sera célibataire… ça te va ?

_Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? Rien ne changera.

_Tu continuera de coucher avec, c'est ça ?

Katsuki se tend mais ne répondit pas.

Deku baisse alors la tête et pose un regard embué sur lui.

Katsuki se tend et son cœur se compresse.

_Tu comprends que célibataire...il aura le droit de se trouver quelqu'un pas vrai ? Il sera libre, officiellement

À ces mots Katsuki se crispe et son poing se resserre sur le bras de Deku qui ne le manqua pas.

Il détourne simplement le regard alors que le corps de Katsuki était pris de tremblements.

Deku avait raison.

Eijiro était libre et il pourrait...avoir des conquêtes.

Une ou des personnes autres que Shouto.

Il n'avait rien dit pour Ochako car il ne la considérait vraiment pas, voilà pourquoi il n'a pas interféré dans cette relation.

Mais là, Eijiro avec quelqu'un d'autre, le rebutait.

Eijiro aurait des relations.

Et cela, ouvertement.

Et tout son être hurlait face à cela.

Eijiro était à lui bordel.

_Tu me fais mal, dit calmement Deku

Katsuki sursaute et le relâche aussitôt.

Et Deku se redresse et disparait dans la cuisine pas encore aménagée, le laissant seul.

Katsuki crispe les poings et se penche vers l'avant.

Il savait qu'il faisait souffrir Deku.

Il le savait.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas.

Le simple fait d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le toucher lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Deku…c'était différent.

Il sait que Deku est à lui, qu'il est fidèle, qu'il ne le trompera pas, parce que c'est dans sa nature, il ne le trompera mais préférera le quitter si jamais tout allait mal.

Il pourra luter à ce moment là parce qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

Mais Eijiro était comme lui.

Eijiro ne pardonnait pas.

Il n'y a pas de seconde chance avec Eijiro.

Et de toute façon, il n'est pas question, d'une deuxième chance.

Car personne ne touchera à Eijiro.

Il ne pouvait laisser quiconque toucher à Eijiro.

 _Il ne le pouvait pas._

Et Eijiro, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, en avait parfaitement conscience.

Parce qu'ils étaient pareils.

Alors il pose les lèvres contre son portable, jouant distraitement avec son piercing, le roulant contre ses dents tandis que son regard rencontrait celui de Shouto qui hausse un sourcil.

_Tu compte encore te servir de moi, c'est ça ?

Eijiro lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il tenait vraiment à Katsuki.

À Izuku aussi.

Mais celui-ci n'aurait pas dut commencer.

Il n'aurait pas dut le défier.

Katsuki est son meilleur ami depuis pas mal de temps et sans doute, l'a-t-il influencé d'une quelconque façon sur ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Peut-être se sont-ils influencés mutuellement.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher son couple, raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle il comptait arrêter leur relation un peu plus tôt.

Mais la réaction de Katsuki lui avait fait à la fois peur, et plaisir.

Il a compris, qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de Katsuki même s'il le voulait.

Mais il le devait.

Même si c'était douloureux.

Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Utiliser Shouto n'était pas une bonne idée.

Katsuki pourrait réellement en venir aux mains.

Parce qu'il le voulait que pour lui.

Rien qu'à lui et Eijiro en frisonne de plaisir.

C'était plaisant, de savoir que quelqu'un vous aimait et vous désirait à ce point.

Shouto aussi, le désirait et il avait volontairement attisé le désir de celui-ci depuis la fête du nouvel an.

Et ce désir ne disparaitra pas avant d'être assouvi.

Alors il le libérera ce soir.

Katsuki n'en saura rien.

Il le libérera définitivement, pour le laisser vivre sa relation avec Momo.

Et il se concentrera sur sa relation avec Katsuki.

Il se concentrera sur comment aider son ami, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le perdre et de couper les ponts.

Et lorsqu'il se rapprochait de Shouto pour lui en parler, son téléphone sonna.

Il y jette un regard et reste silencieux quelques instants.

Avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard surpris des autres.

Il porte une main crispée sur son visage, se couvrant les yeux.

Il trembla, le corps tendu.

« Je veux te parler »

Ce n'était pas bon.

C'était dangereux.

Izuku…ne me cherche pas, pense t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'aider celui-ci s'enfonçait encore plus ?

Pourquoi essayer de défier ? Pourquoi vouloir le voir ? Pour le confronter ?

Peu importe la raison…il n'aurait pas dû.

Peu importe ce qu'il dira…c'était mort.

Qu'il pleure ou qu'il ne l'ordonne…Il ne pourrait plus rien changer.

Ce simple message, venait de tout changer.

Le cœur d'Eijiro bat fort et sa main se crispe sur son visage.

Eijiro ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Deku aurait dû, ne rien faire et attendre.

Mais s'il continuait…

S'il continuait, il lui prendrait Katsuki.

Sans remords.

* * *

C'est tout XD

Ce sera (peut-être) un three-shot, c'est à voir ^^'

Dites ce dont vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis là dessus, car on ne voit pas un Eijiro (ni une fic) de ce genre très souvent XD

Et je l'adore ^^'

Voilà, merci ^^


	3. Le Café

Vous ne rêver pas -_-

Je sais, j'abuse, je ne suis pas très fréquente actuellement et je m'en excuse, mais vraiment, je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais le temps qu'il faudra car je terminerais mes fics ! je vous le promets

Et aussi, merci énormément à tout ceux qui m'envoie des messages par rapport à mes histoires, ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir, vous n'imaginer pas, se connecter après un long moment et voir tout ça, c'est trop gentil Y_Y

J'espère que vous serez toujours là et que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre -_-

Merci et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Katsuki était du genre à protéger ces intérêts.

Il avait aussi pour habitude de sentir quand un truc allait lui échapper, lui être retiré.

Avec Deku, il le savait, absolument personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux.

Personne.

Parce que Deku est ce qu'il est, Deku l'aime et peut importe ce qui pourrait être dit sur lui, il l'aimera toujours.

Parce qu'il le connaissait, depuis l'enfance.

Et que Deku est ainsi, c'est son caractère.

Alors du côté de Deku, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude.

Par contre, au niveau d'Eijiro…

Eijiro…

Il y'avait cet homme.

Ce mec.

Ce mec qui ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il pouvait être influent sur le groupe.

Fumigake.

Fumigake était…le mec posé, calme, qui fait des erreurs mais qui est prêt à assumer et toujours de bon conseil.

Ce mec…était le seul à pouvoir influencer Eijiro d'une quelconque manière.

Et Fumigake voulait que cette situation cesse.

Fumigake souhaite qu'Eijiro le quitte ou du moins, que Katsuki choisisse et pour cela, il fallait qu'Eijiro le pousse à bout.

Fumigake le savait.

Katsuki, le savait.

Eijiro aussi.

Raison pour laquelle Fumigake était la personne à abattre pour Katsuki.

Alors il faisait de son mieux pour être présent lorsque les deux là se retrouvaient ou du moins, empêcher une quelconque rencontre.

Eijiro s'en était rendus compte mais n'avait rien dit, l'observant avec ce même air moqueur.

Et un peu sournois.

Parce que c'était drôle et touchant de voir Katsuki faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas le perdre.

Fumigake lui avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de Katsuki mais passa outre, se disant qu'il finira par se calmer.

…Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'influence qu'il avait -et ce n'était pas Katsuki qui allait le lui dire- aucune idée du respect que la plupart des gars avait envers lui.

Fumigake était l'homme à suivre en matière de relation.

Cela fera bientôt une semaine qu'il s'était excusé envers Mashirao, par rapport à Mina.

Une semaine que tout le monde savait, qu'elle trompait leur ami, avec un autre de leur ami.

Mais les réactions furent différentes.

Les filles durent sermonner Mina, sans doute mais cela sembla vite se régler car elles savaient, que les sentiments de leurs amis envers Mashirao n'étaient plus.

Par contre, chez les garçons, Mashirao préféra s'éclipser.

Il quitta la ville car il se rendit compte qu'en fait…la plupart l'avait vu venir.

C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui.

Fumigake et Mina s'en sont voulus, énormément et le groupe en a subit quelques effets.

Le groupe était un bordel sans nom ces temps ci.

Katsuki quant à lui, après avoir jeter un regard mauvais à Fumigake qui n'y fit pas attention, se laissa tomber dans le divan, juste à côté de Shouto.

Shouto qui s'était momentanément « séparer » d'Eijiro, il ne chercha plus à le mettre dans son lit -en tout cas pas en la présence de Katsuki- et était devenus comme avant.

Mais Katsuki n'était pas dupe, non en fait il s'en fichait, Shouto n'avait juste pas intérêt à se rapprocher d'Eijiro.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait esquivé ces question quant à la soudaine « normalité » du rouge, mais il avait juste sourit et n'avait pas répondus.

Le salon de Denki était animé par la conversation de ce dernier avec Fumigake qui l'écoutait, toujours aussi calme.

C'est alors qu'Eijiro entra dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Katsuki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'éclater de rire et les autres le suivirent bien vite.

Shouto et Fumigake furent les plus discrets, contrairement à Denki et Katsuki qui était bruyant et plié de rire.

Katsuki observa Eijiro grimacé et passer le bout des doigts sur sa joue rougit.

_La séparation fut brutale apparemment, murmura shouto la main sur son front, cachant son expression, les épaules tremblant de rire contenus.

_La ferme, murmura Eijiro en se dirigeant vers eux.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan entre les deux et croisa les bras.

Katsuki se marrait toujours et enfoui le visage dans le cou de son amant qui posa la main sur sa nuque.

_Elle ne t'a pas envoyé dans les confins de la galaxie, c'est déjà ça ! s'exclama Denki en se tenant le ventre.

Eijiro ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer la main dans les mèches de Katsuki, ce dernier sourit méchamment contre son cou, son bras passa contre les hanches d'Eijiro en un geste possessif.

_Tu es tout à moi maintenant, murmura t-il en lui mordant le dessus de l'oreille.

Eijiro sourit en coin, continuant sa caresse dans ses mèches.

Fumigake posa un regard perçant sur eux chose que remarqua Katsuki qui lui lança aussitôt un regard furieux.

Eijiro rigola tout bas et quitta le Divan mais Katsuki lui saisit aussitôt la main, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière et le traina hors de la pièce puis hors de la maison sous son gloussement amusé.

Ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la chambre d'Eijiro, enlacé l'un contre l'autre avant que ce dernier ne se lève, surprenant Katsuki.

_Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Eijiro lui jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule.

_Tu me surveille maintenant ?

_Arrête, grogna Katsuki, Ou est-ce que tu vas

Eijiro gloussa et se pencha vers lui avant de poser un baiser contre ces lèvres.

_Sois pas si possessif

Katsuki tiqua et Eijiro se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

_Izuku souhaite me voir, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ?

Katsuki crispe la mâchoire contrarié alors qu'Eijiro se redresse, se dirigeant vers la douche.

Le blond se redresse à son tour et s'assis sur le lit, écoutant d'un air distrait les divers sons provenant de la douche, il soupira et se gratta rageusement le cuir chevelu.

Lorsqu'Eijiro lui avait appris la demande d'Izuku, Katsuki n'avait pas sus comment réagir.

Pour la première fois, il hésita, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

Si ça n'avait été qu'Izuku, Katsuki ne serait pas aussi inquiet mais Eijiro.

Eijiro putain.

Il grommela et tira nerveusement sur ces mèches.

Ce mec était un petit démon.

Et c'est ce qui l'a autant plu chez lui.

Katsuki plissa les lèvres de mécontentement.

Eijiro était son point faible, il avait énormément besoin de ce mec dans sa vie, tout comme il avait besoin d'Izuku.

Mais Izuku comparé à Eijiro…

Il ne savait pas.

Eijiro sortit du bain quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un simple jean non boutonné

Le regard de Katsuki caressa son corps avant qu'il ne se lève et le rejoigne devant le miroir qui peuplait sa chambre, il se calla derrière son dos alors qu'il se séchait es chevelure.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans le miroir et Eijiro dut se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas sourire face à l'air inquiet de son amant.

_Eijiro, commença Katsuki.

_Hum ?

Le blond soupira et se massa l'arrêt du nez.

_Sois pas dur avec lui.

Eijiro sourit en coin et retira la serviette de ses cheveux.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Katsuki lui lança un regard équivoque et le roux se mordit la lèvre, amusé.

_Je ne suis pas cruel non plus.

Il quitta le miroir, poussant Katsuki par la même occasion et saisis un t-shirt blanc, ignorant ces cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front.

Il savait que Katsuki le préférait comme ça, alors la main qui passa dans ces mèches ne l'étonna pas.

Il fit face à son amant qui le fixait sans dire un mot.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil hautain.

_T'as peur pour ton « Deku » ?

Katsuki se tendit un court instant.

_Ne le prend pas comme ça, grogna t-il, Deku n'est pas comme nous, il est-

_Plus fragile ? l'interrompit Eijiro.

Il le contourna, contrarier.

_Et moi je suis un roc, bien sûr.

Katsuki se pinça l'arrêt du nez, se rendant compte qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

Eijiro était contrarié.

_J'ai pas dit ça.

_Mais tu le pense.

Il s'assit sur le lit, portant ses baskets.

_T'inquiète, j'irai doucement avec ton petit ami.

Il se redressa et se planta devant Katsuki qui ne silla pas, mais la lueur que ce dernier vit briller dans les pupilles de son ami l'inquiéta juste un peu.

_Mais tout dépendra de ce qu'il me dira, Katsuki.

Il pointa Katsuki du doigt, tapant à répétition contre sa poitrine avec un air amusé.

_Et c'est ce dont t'as peur pas vrai ?, On sait tout les deux que je suis quelqu'un de très calme en faites, mais faut pas me chercher.

Katsuki ne répondit pas.

_Et…t'as un sacré culot de me demander à _moi_ de ne pas être dur envers lui alors que c'est _lui_ qui a demander à me voir.

_Il m'en veut, c'est normal.

_C'est normal que ton mec cherche à voir ton amant ?, s'amusa Eijiro. Tu es sérieux ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Katsuki.

Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez.

_Izuku ne te connait pas aussi bien que moi, je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera la bagarre ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas son genre.

Eijiro haussa une épaule indifférente.

_C'est vrai, tu le connais _si_ bien.

Un silence suivit sa remarque avant que la main de Katsuki ne glisse contre sa nuque, palpant ces mèches avec légèreté. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Katsuki soupira et baissa les lèvres, posant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Eijiro pour se faire pardonner, ce dernier sourit avant de l'enlacer au cou pour un baisser plus profond, ils se séparèrent quelques instant plus tard.

Eijiro quitta la maison avec un petit sourire et une langue taquine pointant le bout au coin de ses lèvres.

Il avait beau dire à Katsuki qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais il n'était pas un ange non plus.

Putain ça allait être drôle.

Il arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard au lieu de rendez vous, un café à ciel ouvert, Izuku n'était pas encore arrivé alors Eijiro commanda un simple café au lait pour l'attendre.

Le vert arriva quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé.

_Désoler, tu attendus longtemps ?, souffla t-il en retirant sa veste en jean qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de prendre place.

_Non, sourit Eijiro, attendri par les joues rouges d'Izuku qui racla sa chaise pour se rapprocher. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Izuku avisa sa tasse à moitié entamer et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, le serveur vint aussitôt et il lui commanda juste un peu d'eau pour le moment.

Eijiro but une gorger de sa boisson attendant que son vis-à-vis soit réhydraté avant de débuter la conversation.

Conversation qui s'avérerait très amusante.

Il avait hâte, tellement que son pied s'agitait d'impatience sous la table.

Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, pensa t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Izuku haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce sourire. Le serveur revint alors avec une carafe d'eau qu'il servit à Izuku.

Ce dernier se servit deux verres d'affilé er souffla de soulagement en posant le verre face à lui.

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'Izuku ne prenne la parole.

_Désoler, j'étais prêt depuis une bonne heure mais Ochako-chan m'a appeler alors…

Eijiro acquiesça, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il était logique qu'elle ait appelé son meilleur ami.

_...Elle va bien ?

_Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire larguer.

Eijiro ne dit rien, comprenant, il soupira simplement et passa la main dans ces mèches rouges qui lui tombait toujours le visage. Attirant le regard d'Izuku dessus.

_Tu les laisse comme ça ?

_Katsuki les préfère comme ça.

Izuku se tendit et plissa les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux.

Eijiro posa le coude sur la table, le poing contre la joue l'observant avec le visage neutre.

Il n'avait pas réfléchis avant de dire çà mais il l'aurait quand même dit de toute façon.

Il n'avait aucun remords, parce que c'était la vérité.

_Alors, commença le rouge, tu voulais me parler ?

Izuku prit une grande inspiration et croisa les doigts contre la table, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Eijiro ne silla pas et ils se fixèrent un court instant.

_J'aimerais te demander un service.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil et se gratta la joue de sa main libre, finit par s'asseoir convenablement contre sa chaise et but la dernière gorger de son café.

Il reporta son attention sur Izuku qui n'avait pas bougé.

_Dit toujours, déclara calmement Eijiro.

Izuku sembla hésiter une bref seconde, se mordit la lèvre et se repris aussitôt.

Eijiro le félicita mentalement pour son apparent calme, même s'il savait -car il le connaissait- qu'il était très loin d'être calme.

_Je sais…que tu sors avec Katsuki.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment secret tu sais ? S'amusa Eijiro.

Izuku crispa la mâchoire, Eijiro ne chercha pas à savoir s'il était furieux ou pas et se laissa aller contre le dossier.

_Tu souhaites que j'arrête ?

Izuku sembla hésiter avant de soupirer.

_ça ne changera rien, je…ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

_On est deux.

Le verdâtre lui lança un regard perdus et Eijiro se sentit légèrement mal.

Je suis désoler, Izuku, pensa t-il en crispant la mâchoire.

_Viens en au fait Izuku, c'est bientôt l'heure des ma patrouille.

Izuku soupira et se lança.

_Je veux que tu le lui dises.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras contre son torse, ne comprenant pas.

_Lui dise quoi ?

Izuku pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

_Je veux que tu dises à Katsuki que tu l'aimes.

Eijiro se figea et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il se pencha vers la table et croisa les bras contre cette dernière, fixant Izuku droit dans les yeux toutes traces de moqueries ayant disparu.

_Tu as conscience de ce que tu me demande ?, souffla t-il.

Izuku acquiesça.

Eijiro esquissa un sourire mesquin en coin.

_Izuku…si je lui dis que je l'aime…je ne le laisserais plus jamais aller vers toi. Tu en as conscience ?

Le petit vert se lécha les lèvres et papillonna des yeux un instant, semblant pris au dépourvus.

Eijiro savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine, qu'il était la principale cause des problèmes d'Izuku depuis un bon moment déjà.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Non, en fait il n'en avait finalement plus rien à foutre.

Eijiro n'a jamais dit à Katsuki qu'il l'aimait.

Katsuki n'a jamais dit à Eijiro qu'il l'aimait.

C'était compliquer entre eux, ils se comprenaient sans vraiment parler, ils savaient ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre.

Katsuki n'a jamais tenter d'aller plus loin car il le connaissait, si Eijiro se dévoile, ce sera pour de bon.

Ce sera un signe, un fait qu'il le voulait rien qu'à lui.

Un signe que ce serait le moment de quitter Izuku, ou il le perdra.

Alors Katsuki n'a jamais mis ce sujet sur le tapis, Eijiro l'a bien compris et il n'a jamais cherché à le forcer, parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Ça ne changeait absolument rien à leur relation qu'ils se disent « je t'aime » parce que Katsuki répondait déjà, aux attentes d'Eijiro.

Mais s'il venait à se dévoiler.

Il en faudra de même pour Katsuki et alors, Eijiro n'acceptera plus le partage.

Izuku baissa l'arête avant de l'observer droit dans les yeux, sûr de lui.

_Oui. Je veux que tu lui dises. Je veux qu'il choisisse.

Eijiro sourit plus largement avant d'éclater de rire, faisant sursauter Izuku, il se tint le ventre et posa le front contre la table, le corps pris d'un ou rire.

Il s'était fait un nombre incalculable de scénario par rapport à cette rencontre et au final ce n'était que _ça_.

Mais voilà, il riait, il riait parce que…

Parce qu'il était immonde, de rire de l'espoir d'Izuku.

Il était immonde de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Katsuki choisisse Izuku au détriment de lui.

Il était immonde de se dire que si Katsuki ne le choisissait pas, il disparaitrait de sa vie.

Alors Eijiro releva la tête, observa la mine frustrer et contrarier et d'Izuku.

_Tu es sûr de toi ?, s'amusa t-il. Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

_Oui, accepta Izuku sans hésitation.

Il rit une dernière fois puis souris, posa le coude sur la table, la tête en appui contre sa paume.

Il sourit largement, sa frange balayant un côté de l'œil.

_J'accepte.


	4. Choix

Possible que vous me détestez de revenir avec cette histoire que peu de personne aime mais je l'ai terminer, je piste direct les trois derniers chapitre pour pouvoir le consacrer aux autres histoires :)

Alors non je n'abandonnerait pas mes histoires et un grand merci a ceux qui sont toujours là à me lire! Même si je n'ai plus assez de temps pour vous répondre, sachez que je lis chacun de vos commentaires, que ce soit cette fic ou les autres et ils me font vraiment plaisir.

Merci :D

Bonne lecture X)

* * *

Eijiro venait de terminer sa ronde et entrait en titubant dans sa chambre, il grimaça en amorçant un mouvement vers sa salle de bain.

La journée avait été longue et laborieuse, la relève avait mais un temps fou a venir et il ne pensait qu'à une chose, prendre un bain et se glisser dans son glisser.

Il roula distraitement de l'épaule avant de se figer en plein milieu.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil amusé en observant Katsuki étendu dans son lit à moitié nue et l'observa un bref instant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, se déshabillant en chemin et glissa dans la cabine de douche avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il en ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard et se vêtit d'un simple short, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil poser sur sa table de nuit.

00h31.

Eijiro bailla lourdement et se glissa paresseusement sous les couvertures, sourit en sentant le corps de Katsuki épouser le sien, ses bras l'enlacer dans une étreinte possessive et son menton se poser sur sa tête

_T'es en retard, du con, grogna Katsuki d'une voix endormis.

_Tais toi, sourit Eijiro en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain, Eijiro fut réveillé par une sensation familière, une main qui cajolait lentement le bas de son dos et une autre qui longeait sa cuisse en une douce caresse.

Il soupira de plaisir et enfoui le côté de son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant un nouveau gémissement alors que sa jambe se faisait surélever et poser contre une épaule, un visage fut enfoui dans l'oreiller à ces côtés alors qu'il se faisait prendre avec douceur, le corps balloter du haut vers le bas.

_Katsuki, gémit-il tout bas, t'es sérieux là ?...c'est...

Eijiro gémit, les pommettes rouges.

_C'est bon...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, juste des coups de rein plus précis, plus rapides et plus rude.

Ses gémissements emplirent la chambre, entrecoupée par les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient entre deux coups de butoir, couplée aux légers grognements de son amant, ils se libérèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Katsuki s'affala sur le côté, le souffle court tandis qu'Eijiro passait la main dans ses mèches rouges plaqué contre son front par la sueur, les rejetant en arrière.

_Beau réveil, souffla Eijiro le souffle court.

_Pas de quoi.

Eijiro sourit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux clos et dos à son amant, le sommeil à présent bien loin.

Une main se posa contre son dos en une caresse appuyé, Eijiro haussa un sourcil amusé, réalisant que...son homme voulait un câlin.

Il se tourna alors vers lui, passa la main contre son torse et posa la tête contre son épaule, tandis que les doigts du blond s'égarait sur son épaule dénudé.

_Alors ? demanda Katsuki d'une voix rauque.

Eijiro sourit, sachant ou son amant voulait en venir.

Il roula sur le blond, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps tandis que les mains de Katsuki se posait sur ses hanches nues.

Le roux vit du coin de l'œil son short éjecter plus loin et revins à Katsuki avec une moue amusé.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et remonta les mains le long des côtes du roux, palpant sa peau nue avec fermeté.

_Tourne pas autour du pot, raconte.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil.

_Comment dire... ? Commença Eijiro amuser, il se trouve qu'Izuku m'a mis une colle, je ne m'y attendais pas à vrai dire.

Le blond parut intéresser et cela n'amusa qu'encore plus le roux mais qui finit pourtant par soupirer.

Il plissa les lèvres sous le regard interrogateur de Katsuki.

Eijiro ne le montrait pas mais était vaguement nerveux, bien conscient qu'il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière possible.

Mais il n'était pas nerveux dans la mesure où il avait peur que Katsuki le quitte, non ça c'était impossible.

Il l'était dans la mesure où il devrait dire ces mots, cette phrase qu'il n'avait jamais dit, qui le dévoilerait entièrement.

Eijiro n'était pas très démonstratif niveau sentiment...côté « verbal » en réalité, ça le mettait à nus, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors Eijiro fixe Katsuki, immobile et un peu tendus, s'en rendant compte ce dernier se redressa, en appui sur ses bras et chercha ses lèvres qu'Eijiro lui offrit avec envie.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et avec tendresse, le roux s'attarda contre les lèvres de son ami et amant puis perdit son regard dans le sien, les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Je t'aime...

Katsuki sursauta, Eijiro sentit son corps se figer sous lui, vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et sa main poser contre sa poitrine sentit son cœur pulser bien plus vite.

Katsuki ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit, il finit par crisper la mâchoire et froncer les sourcils de colère.

Eijiro l'observa se laisser tomber en arrière avec une moue amusé, sa main préalablement contre sa poitrine glissa contre son torse puis son ventre, cajola le coin en V prononcer de son amant qui se couvrait à présent le visage des deux mains.

Eijiro aurait rit, s'il ne se sentait pas aussi soulager, un poids venait de lui être ôter.

Il se sentait plus libre alors il fixa Katsuki qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_C'est Izuku c'est ça ? Grogna t-il.

_C'est ça.

Katsuki fulmina tout bas et Eijiro rigola, lui asséna ne tape à l'épaule avant de se redresser.

S'il était vexé que Katsuki n'ai pas répondus à sa déclaration ?

Non, il ne l'était pas, tout simplement parce qu'il s'y attendait, Katsuki devait surmonter le choc, tout simplement parce que Katsuki était loin d'être stupide.

Il savait parfaitement que tout était terminé, cette mascarade arrivait à son terme.

Eijiro se dirigea vers la salle de bain, délaissant son amant toujours sous le choc sur le lit.

Il lui jeta néanmoins un dernier regard.

Désormais Katsuki devait faire un choix, et devra s'y tenir.

Il n'y aura désormais, plus de partage.

Katsuki claqua violemment la porte de la maison d'Izuku faisant sursauter ce dernier.

Le blond ignora la présence d'Ochako assise aux côtés de son petit ami et s'approcha vivement vers lui.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Hurla t-il.

Ochako sursauta, choqué et jeta un regard perdus à son ami qui n'avait pas sillé.

Izuku se redressa et le toisa, mais Katsuki n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Il n'avait pas le temps -ni l'envie- de le ménagé.

Parce que là, c'est lui qui avait mal.

Il avait mal putain.

Il se lécha les lèvres et passa la main contre son visage, relevant ses mèches en un geste dur et agacé, ces muscles était contracté, bandé à l'extrême. Ochako se releva à son tour, murmura un « je passerais plus tard Deku-kun » avant de s'en aller avec un léger regard inquiet envers Katsuki.

Sans doute ne se serait-elle pas inquiéter, si elle avait sus, que son homme l'avait quitté pour lui.

Katsuki en aurait rit, d'un rire sadique mais là il n'état pas d'humeur.

Mais genre vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il fit les cents pas dans le salon sous le regard neutre d'Izuku qui ne le quittait pas d'un pouce.

_J'attends putain ! Hurla Katsuki, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller lui demander ça ?

_Quoi ça ?

Le sang de Katsuki ne fit qu'un tour, il se rapprocha vivement d'Izuku et lui saisit durement les bras, il planta un regard furieux dans le sien.

_Ne joue pas, Izuku, grogna t-il tout bas accentuant chacun de ces mots.

Il resserra sa prise contre ses bras, ignorant -souhaitant- lui faire mal parce qu'il avait lui aussi mal.

Parce qu'il paniquait, et Izuku s'en était bien rendus compte au vus du regard blesser qu'il lui lançait mais Katsuki s'en fichait, il le repoussa durement.

Izuku tomba dans le divan et baissa la tête n'osant plus la relever tandis que Katsuki reprenait ses cents pas, s'arrachant presque les cheveux, une veine pulsait, nerveuse le long de son cou, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

Katsuki était perdus, son cerveau était en totale blackout et son corps entier était en ébullition.

Bordel.

Bordel putain !

Il se prit le visage dans les mains, les mots d'Eijiro revenaient encore et encore telle une boucle dans son esprit, son « je t'aime » avait coulé en lui comme une douce, ou d'une bière bien glacé, ça l'avait réchauffé de l'intérieur.

Bien sur qu'il le savait, bien sur qu'il savait qu'Eijiro l'aimait.

Et cela était réciproque, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, et il savait bien pourquoi.

Ça l'avait déconcerté, mais en même temps tellement fait plaisir d'entendre Eijiro le lui dire.

C'était plaisant, et il voulait en entendre d'autre.

Mais ce « je t'aime » le mettait face à une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas.

C'était injuste, il...Deku n'avait pas le droit de lui forcer la main ainsi !

Eijiro n'avait pas le droit de le mettre ainsi au pied du mur.

Ces amants étaient juste des enfoirés.

_Katchan... ? murmura Izuku.

_Quoi ? hurla vertement Katsuki en lui faisant soudainement face.

_Je t'aime, murmura Deku les pommettes rouges et le regard embué de larmes.

Katsuki resta figé les bras ballants, sa colère fondit comme neige, son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard de Deku.

Ce même regard qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse, ce garçon qui l'avait supporté malgré ces coups.

Ce garçon qui était venus a lui malgré tout.

Katsuki se sentit vidé d'un coup, sa poitrine se compressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il recula d'un pas en voyant Izuku se lever et se rapprocher de lui.

Il lui prit délicatement son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, un simple baiser, un simple contact lèvre contre lèvre qui retourna l'estomac de Katsuki -dans le bon sens- qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

_Ne me quitte pas, souffla Izuku et Katsuki crispa les poings, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ces lèvres devinrent une fine ligne étroite.

_Katchan...

L'interpeller rouvrit difficilement les yeux, son cœur se broya en voyant les larmes d'Izuku sur le point de déborder, il le vit papillonner des yeux pour les contenir.

_Tu...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et se tut, s'essuyant rapidement le visage avec la manche de son sweet.

Katsuki ferma douloureusement les yeux un court instant et rejeta la tête en arrière s'accordant un moment de détresse en fixant le plafond.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Souffla t-il

_...J'en ais marre Katchan, murmura Izuku d'une voix éteinte...c'est dur tu sais ?...je, je peux plus.

Le blond baissa la tête vers l'autre, attendant qu'il termine.

_Tu, je t'aime Katchan mais tu...tu dois choisir.

Il renifla, baissa les yeux et le contourna, Katsuki ne bougea pas, il ferma simplement les yeux en entendant la porte de la chambre se fermer.

Katsuki s'affala dans le divan occupé précédemment par le vert et posa la tête contre l'appui-tête, le regard fixe contre le plafond, un air perdu et trouble au visage.

Katsuki était déboussolé, sa poitrine d'abord douloureuse devint vide, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien, complètement geler.

Il ferma les yeux et crispa soudainement les poings de rage,

Pourquoi devait-il choisir ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans ce genre de situation ?

Katsuki grogna, pitoyable, secoua la tête et se prit le visage dans les mains, le corps tremblant.

Il savait que tout était de sa faute, il avait merdé, il le reconnaissait.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Izuku était...son petit soleil ?, un ami d'enfance, un garçon qu'il a aimé sans doute toute sa vie, un garçon qui as sus revenir vers lui malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Izuku était une part importante de Katsuki, ayant constitué toutes les grandes étapes de sa vie, il l'aimait, énormément et envisager un futur sans lui l'effrayait.

Eijiro quant à lui était ...une partie de l'âme de Katsuki ?, peut-être même une part de lui ayant prit une autre apparence humaine, cet homme était son double, son amant, son aimé, celui avec qui il se tapait des fous rire, faisait les bars en boite et s'envoyait en l'air dans un coin discret des boites de nuit.

Katsuki n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un futur sans Izuku dans sa vie tout comme il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ne plus l'être dans celle d'Eijiro.

Le corps de Katsuki fut pris d'un sursaut, puis d'un autre et il se refusa à penser qu'il pleurait.

Il ignora les larmes qui perlaient ses joues et crispa la mâchoire, étouffant ses plaintes, le cœur comprimer dans un étau glacer qui paraissait sans issus.

Il les aimait tout les deux mais devra pourtant se détourner de l'un d'eux.

Et ça faisait mal.

Deux jours étaient passés et c'était la date fatidique, Eijiro n'avait pas vus Katsuki durant ces derniers jours et il n'avait pas tenté de le voir, comprenant que ce dernier avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Mais aujourd'hui était le dernier jour, l'un comme l'autre le savait, bien qu'il n'en ait pas parlé, cela coulait de source tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'on fêtait l'anniversaire de Denki et tout les trois serons donc obligatoirement présent.

C'était le bon moment, si Katsuki décidait de faire un choix.

Eijiro soupira et s'accouda à l'une des tables vide, sa boisson à la main, le bar louer par Denki pour sa fête était bondé, autant de super héros que de non super héros proche de la tête blonde.

Le roux vit Ochako un peu plus loin, dans une robe mi longue mauve qui lui allait à la perfection, il sourit, satisfait et heureux qu'elle sorte de temps en temps.

Il ne savait pas comment elle gérait la rupture, pour être franc il ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccuper, mais la voir à la fête d'anniversaire, rire avec Mina lui faisait plaisir.

Eijiro ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de sentir une légère caresse contre sa hanche et sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, pas surpris de tomber sur Shouto.

Ce dernier se pencha vers son oreille.

_Alors tu ne l'as toujours pas vu ?

Eijiro agita la tête en signe de négation, Shouto se recula et haussa un sourcil, il prit place à table, poussant Eijiro à en faire de même.

_Bizarre, hurla Shouto pour se faire entendre, j'ai crus le voir un peu plus tôt avec Fumigake.

Eijiro en fut étonner mais haussa simplement une épaule indifférente et sourit à Shoto.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil significatif tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient sciemment l'un de l'autre.

Shouto pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant alors que seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent, il loucha un instant sur les lèvres du roux qui sourit.

_Elle est ou Momo ?

_Toilettes, murmura Shouto.

Eijiro posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Shouto le faisant soupirer tout bas.

Le roux chercha son regard en se mordant la lèvre.

_Par rapport à tout ça...

_Hum, je sais, commença Shouto le regard planté dans le sien, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, tu as arrêté de me chauffer depuis un certains temps maintenant, je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

Eijiro sourit largement et délaissa sa lèvre inférieure avec un sourire espiègle.

_Un baisé d'adieu ?

Shouto sourit en coin.

_Je veux bien.

Eijiro rit doucement et posa les lèvres contre celle de Shouto, appréciant leur texture du bout des lippes avant d'approfondir le baiser, caressa sa langue de la sienne et étouffant par la même occasion les légers soupirs qui échappait de temps en temps au rouge.

Le roux sourit dans le baiser, réalisant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son dernier baiser en tant que célibataire.

Malgré leurs doigts qui se touchaient discrètement sous la table, de la musique assourdissante, de la possibilité d'être découvert à tout moment et du léger gout d'alcool dans leur baiser, ils apprécièrent le baiser à leurs façons mais durent se résoudre à se séparer par manque de souffle.

Eijiro se lécha distraitement les lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson sous le regard légèrement vitreux de Shouto.

Eijiro lui lança un regard amusé dévoilant ses dents.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant Momo se rapprocher d'eux, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse d'homme sur la piste.

Ils s'étaient apparemment arrêtés à temps.

_Essaie de reprendre un air moins idiot, rigola Eijiro en se redressant, ta meuf viens par là.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et fit signe à Shouto qu'il allait en chercher, saluant au passage Momo qui se rapprochait de son petit ami.

Le roux déambula un instant parmi les invités avant de trouver le bar, il sourit au barman, s'apprêtait à commander une boisson mais se figea les lèvres entrouvertes.

Eijiro écarquilla les yeux, fixant sans vraiment le croire Izuku assis à plusieurs chaises de lui, dos au comptoir et se faisant rouler une pelle comme jamais par nul autre que Katsuki.

Katsuki roulait une pelle à Izuku.

Eijiro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le corps figé et une sensation de froid prenait soudainement possession de son corps.

Eijiro supposa que le blond avait fait son choix.

Il resta planté là à les observer, la main de Katsuki qui se glissait outrageusement sous le t-shirt blanc d'Izuku qui n'en menait pas large, les pommettes rouges, les mains autour du cou du blond et de loin, Eijiro crut discerner quelques larmes sur ses joues.

Le roux soupira.

En effet, Katsuki avait fait son choix.

Et ce n'était, visiblement, pas lui.

Eijiro ne chercha pas analyser la soudaine vague qui le prit de court, il ferma fortement les yeux et reprit aussitôt un air neutre, il délaissa son verre vide sur le comptoir et se rapprocha d'un pas lents jusqu'au couple, s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté et esquissa un sourire amusé :

_Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Le couple cessa aussitôt le baiser et le fixèrent, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

Izuku cligna des yeux et mit un moment à réaliser de qui il s'agissait tandis que Katsuki s'était figer, les yeux écarquiller et fixait Eijiro comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Sa main quitta précipitamment sous le haut du vert, fixant Eijiro avec un air horrifier et perdus.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire amuser, posa le coude contre le comptoir, le poing contre la joue et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

S'en rendant compte, Izuku retira aussitôt les mains du cou de Katsuki, les joues rouges et troubler.

Eijiro éclata de rire.

Du moins il essaya mais son rire défaillit un peu, mais personne ne le remarqua grâce à la musique.

Eijiro avait mal.

_T'inquiète pas Izuku, t'en as le droit maintenant.

Il ébouriffa les mèches vertes du garçon qui, gêner, ne savait pas quoi dire.

Eijiro sourit encore plus, malgré qu'il sente son cœur cogner vigoureusement contre sa poitrine en un signe de refus.

Il se refusa de trembler lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Katsuki qui le fixait, la mâchoire crispé et le corps tendus.

_Eiji-

_La ferme.

Katsuki se tendit et Eijiro fit une moue faussement réprobatrice.

_Fait pas ça voyons, que pourrait penser Izuku ?

Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, planta son regard devenue neutre et froid dans le sien perdus :

_Pour toi c'est Kirishima, tu le sais non ?

Son faux ton enjouer ne berna personne, surtout Katsuki dont le visage blêmit, Il observa incrédule la main d'Eijiro quitter son épaule et chercha fébrilement quelque chose dans les yeux du roux, chose qu'il ne trouva pas, le blessant encore plus.

Eijiro sourit largement.

_Allez, j'y vais, prenez soin de vous, d'accord ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et n'en attendait pas vraiment.

Eijiro quitta la chaise mais la main de Katsuki lui saisit aussitôt le bras, son regard se planta dans celui perdu de Katsuki mais Eijiro baissa lentement le regard vers la main qui le retenait toujours.

Il soupira, faussement exaspérer et posa la main sur celle qui le retenait.

_Ne me touche pas, murmura t-il d'un ton sec et tranchant qui fit d'autant plus mal au blond.

Katsuki crispa la mâchoire, le menton légèrement tremblotant mais Eijiro ne s'en formalisa pas et s'en alla.

Il vit néanmoins les doigts d'Izuku rechercher celle de Katsuki dans le but -sans doute- de le réconforter.

Cette vue le rebuta, mais il s'obligea à garder un air neutre lorsqu'il quitta le bar.

Le roux s'obligea à ne penser à rien durant son trajet en taxi, encore moins lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et vit le manteau de Katsuki poser sur l'un des divans.

Il s'obligea à apprécier le silence pesant de sa maison et n'y pensa pas dans la douche et ignora le gel douche du blond qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Il s'obligea à ne pas poser les yeux dans son lit, lieu de leurs derniers ébats et s'habilla lentement.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le divan, devant la tv que tout lu tomba dessus comme un raz marrer.

Eijiro porta le poing à ses lèvres, étouffant un cri. Il ferma durement les yeux pour se contenir, son corps lui était douloureux, comme si une partie de lui, lui avait été violemment arraché, qu'il venait juste de s'en rendre et en soufrait le martyre.

Sa seconde main lui couvrit le visage, puis son ventre et son corps se pencha vers l'avant, le corps pris de violent sursaut qu'il tentait de retenir.

Son corps fut pris de tremblement mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et resta ainsi une bonne dizaine de minute, se refusant de pleurer ou même de crier, refusant d'extérioriser toute cette douleur, ce chagrin qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Eijiro ne versera jamais de larme pour quiconque.

Eijiro ne verserais pas une larme pour Katsuki.

Pourquoi ?

Le roux rouvrit les yeux, défit son poing, pris une grande inspiration et se redressa difficilement dans le divan, les yeux brillants dut aux larmes refouler et pris la télécommande pour allumer la tv.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un léger rictus n'apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi Eijiro ne verserait pas une larme pour Katsuki ?

Tout simplement parce que cet idiot finira par revenir.

Eijiro pouffa, secoua la tête -agitant par la même occasion ses mèches encore mouillée qui lui collaient au front et à la tête- exaspérer et augmenta le son de la tv, se foutant de déranger les voisins.

Il ne se fourvoyait pas, il ne se « mentait » pas dans le but de garder espoir.

C'était juste la vérité.

Il aimait ce blond autant que ce blond l'aimait, c'était une certitude pour lui, une évidence.

Katsuki reviendra vers lui, cela Eijiro en était sur.

Parce qu'il le connaissait, Katsuki ne pouvait se passer de lui et il allait s'en rendre compte de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit, Eijiro allait s'en assurer.

Et il l'avait vu dans son regard, dans ce bar, Katsuki l'aimait, et cette « séparation » allait le ronger à petit feu.

Le roux ne lui laissait pas plus d'un mois pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Le « si je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre, je le tuerai » de Katsuki l'amusait à présent, se demandant comment le blond allait tenir les jours qui viendront.

Parce qu'Eijiro comptait bien mettre ces nerfs à rude épreuve.

Certains diront qu'il était trop confiant après cette « gifle » qu'il venait pourtant de se prendre mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, pour lui c'était juste un fait, cela coulait juste de source, Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'Izuku ait une place aussi importante dans le cœur de Katsuki au point de le faire douter.

Juste ça.

Eijiro avait juste confiance en lui, et au fond, en Katsuki aussi.

Katsuki ne l'abandonnera pas.

Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Le seul qui allait réellement en pâtir serait Izuku, mais Eijiro ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

C'était égoïste, oui, mais Eijiro était humain, et être égoïste était une nature propre à l'homme.

Eijiro rigola face aux bêtisiers qu'il suivait et plissa l'une de ses jambes contre le divan, ses mèches rouges frôlaient ses yeux quelques fois lorsqu'il clignait des yeux, lui cachant ainsi la vue.

Mais ce n'était pas très important, Eijiro ne suivait plus vraiment l'émission.

Il savourait déjà ce moment quand Katsuki reviendrait.

Il savourait, la misère qu'il allait lui faire d'ici là.

Oh que oui Katsuki allait souffrir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Parce que bien qu'Eijiro était certains qu'il reviendrait, il ne nierait pas avoir eut mal, en le voyant ainsi avec Izuku.

D'autant plus que le blond n'avait osé l'affronter, préférant direct aller voir le vert, ce qui en sois était un signe de plus quant aux liens qui les unissait tout les deux.

Le blond pouvait avoir tout les défauts de la terre, mais n'avait jamais fuit ces responsabilité.

Mais Katsuki avait été incapable de lui faire face.

Eijiro soupira, posa la tête contre dossier du divan et ferma les yeux.

Katsuki reviendrait, mais Katsuki allait souffrir, tout comme lui avait souffert ces quelques instants en le voyant ainsi avec Izuku.

Eijiro était rancunier, encore plus lorsqu'il était blesser et c'était le cas, c'était sa manière d'être et Katsuki l'aimait ainsi, et Katsuki savait qu'il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure avec lui.

Alors que Katsuki comprenne qu'il n'allait pas y couper à son retour.

Alors qu'il profite bien, de _son_ _Deku_ _,_ parce que ce sera la dernière fois.

Eijiro s'endormit sur cette pensée, un sourire aux lèvres et la télé toujours allumer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimer X) merci énormément à ceux qui me suivent, j'espère que vous aimez ce que j'écris.

Le prochain chapitre est l'avant dernier.

Vous pensez qu'Eijiro voit juste par rapport à Katsuki?

Vous êtes Team Izuku ouTeam Eijiro ?

(Étant donner que je poste tout les chapitres d'un coup si vous souhaitez faire un "pronostic" Ou choux faites le avant de lire la suite X))

Merci.


	5. Bye bye

Hello !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera donc le dernier, l'épilogue :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un éclat de rire résonna sur la piste de danse vite étouffé par la musique qui s'échappait de la boite.

Eijiro dansait et il était heureux, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas put faire autre chose que patrouiller et assurer relève sur relève, alors ce soir, il se faisait plaisir.

Il agitait les mains en l'air, bougeant dans tout les sens avant de la voir, un peu plus loin, elle lui faisait de grand signe de main.

Eijiro fut un instant surpris avant de se rapprocher d'elle, serpentant tout en se mouvant sensuellement à travers la foule, il éjecta sans remords la main qui s'aventurait vers ses fesses et se jeta dans les bras d'une Mina souriante.

_Eiji !

_Salut, souffla t-il à son oreille, tu es seule ?

Mina secoua la tête de droite à gauche et lui montra une table un peu plus loin, assez éloigner des autres.

Eijiro sourit en voyant la totalité du groupe qui s'y trouvait.

Son sourire s'accentua encore plus quand il découvrit la touffe blonde et verte assis dans l'angle.

Eijiro s'affala contre Mina, le bras contre son cou et l'entraina vers le groupe. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait, son regard capta celui de Denki qui se redressa soudainement et se rapprocha d'eux, il offrit un sourire à Mina avant de poser la main sur l'épaule d'Eijiro, lui saisis aussitôt le bras et l'attira plus loin sous le regard surpris du roux.

Denki l'entraina jusqu'au toilette, la porte se referma derrière lui, la musique y était beaucoup plus faible et ils pouvaient s'entendre sans avoir besoin de crier.

Denki fit dos un instant à Eijiro avant de lui aire face avec un air hésitant.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

_Je...Eijiro...

Il hésitait, ce qui laissa le roux encore plus perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Denki soupira lourdement avant de fixer ses pieds.

_Je...enfin... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu-

_La ferme, l'interrompit violemment une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Eijiro se tourna face à Shouto qui refermais paisiblement la porte derrière lui, il les dépassa, ouvrant chaque cabine pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien seul et une fois chose faites, il s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux garçons.

Il lança un regard neutre à Denki qui déglutit.

_Je peux comprendre, commença paisiblement Shouto, je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiète pour Izuku.

Il soupira.

_Mais ils savaient tous les deux dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, ne demande pas Eijiro de s'évincer juste pour eux.

Eijiro haussa un sourcil surpris, il détourna le regard vers Denki désormais rouge d'embarras.

Alors c'est ce qu'il comptait lui demander ? Qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il ne s'approche pas de cette table pour ne pas déranger ces deux là ?

Eijiro soupira.

Il allait se gêner, mais à un point.

_Ecoute Denki, repris Shouto en enfonçant une main dans sa poche, Katsuki savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, de même qu'Eijiro et Izuku, peut importe ce qu'il en résulte, ils doivent faire face et assumer les conséquences.

Il marqua un moment de silence.

_Lui demander de s'évincer est injuste.

Denki accusa le coup et leva immédiatement le visage vers Shouto avant de faire face à Eijiro qui le regardait d'un ton neutre.

Denki soupira.

_Je suis désolé.

Eijiro croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Tu as crus que j'irais foutre la merde ?

_Oui...un peu.

Eijiro soupira lourdement, agacé.

_Je ne suis pas un gosse, ok ? Je ne vais pas aller me donner en spectacle devant vous, je ne vois pas en quoi m'asseoir à la même table que vous puisse être dérangeant !

Sa voix monta dans les aigu et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Enfin si, il voyait en quoi cela pouvait être dérangeant, notamment pour le nouveau couple.

Mais franchement, il n'en avait rien à ciré.

_Je sais Eijiro...je suis désoler, souffla Denki.

Il passa une main lasse dans ces mèches avant de souffler.

_Juste Izuku est tellement...sensible tu vois et-

_Et j'ai un cœur de pierre, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Denki sursauta et cligna rapidement des yeux.

_Non ! bien sur que non, juste-

_Tu risque de t'enfoncer, déclara Shouto d'une voix neutre, tu devrais te taire.

Denki releva la tête vers Eijiro et ce qu'il dut y voir dut le convaincre de se taire car il baissa la tête avec un air désolé.

Eijiro prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre, afficha un sourire à son ami avant de se jeter sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il passa le bras contre ses épaules.

_C'est pas grave, je peux comprendre.

Il rit.

_Je peux comprendre, soupira t-il, mais je ne l'accepte pas.

_...Désoler.

_...On y retourne ? demanda Eijiro un coup d'œil envers Shouto.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et c'est avec un large sourire qu'Eijiro traina Denki jusqu'à la sortie des toilettes, Shouto à leurs talons.

Eijiro tourna juste la tête vers le rouge, un « merci » chuchoté auquel Shouto répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

C'est ensemble qu'ils prirent place à table.

_Hey ! lança énergétiquement Eijiro.

Il eut des réponses tout aussi enjouées, même s'il nota que deux d'entre eux y mirent moins d'enthousiasme.

Izuku y répondit faiblement, visiblement gêner.

Katsuki et Ochako n'y répondirent pas.

Eijiro s'affala dans la place libre, Shouto face à lui -assis près de Momo- lui tendit une boisson qu'il saisit avec un large sourire en guise de remerciement.

Mina lui posa une question et il s'introduit directement dans la conversation, d'autres l'y rejoignit et l'atmosphère se détendit quelques peu, Izuku souriait, rigolait et échangeait avec entrain, seul Katsuki était affalé au côté du vert, l'une des mains en arrière, appuyer contre la tête de divan et le fixait d'un regard neutre et impénétrable.

Eijiro ne lui jeta aucun regard, discutant avec animation avec Denki qui avait finit par se détendre, assis très loin de Kyoka toute proche d'Ochako qui fixait elle aussi Eijiro de temps à autre.

Le roux sentait le regard de Katsuki sur lui, cela ne l'étonna pas, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le choix du blond et le roux devait sans doute lui manquer.

Trois jours s'était écoulés.

Il ne comptait faire aucun geste envers le roux, tout comme ce dernier n'en fera pas envers lui.

Tout simplement parce qu'Izuku était présent, mais il doutait, que le blond soit ainsi s'ils se retrouvaient seul.

Mais au milieu de la conversation avec Shouto, Eijiro se rendit compte d'un fait qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

Il jeta un regard d'ensemble à la table et fit la moue.

_Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas avoir été invité ?

Izuku et Ochako se tendirent un bref instant, mais Eijiro ignora volontairement ce fait, il pencha la tête sur le côté, les jaugeant du regard.

_Vous ne vouliez pas de moi ?, bouda t-il tout en prenant soin de croiser le regard de Katsuki un bref instant.

Sauf que leurs regards restèrent bloqués l'un dans l'autre sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

Son cœur se serra en l'observant, ces mèches qui lui barraient le front et ce regard...

Katsuki lui manquait.

Et au vus du regard troublé du blond cela était visiblement réciproque.

_C'est pas ça, rigola soudainement Mina, l'on a décidé sur un coup de tête ! On t'a envoyé un message pour te demander si ça t'intéressais, mais tu n'y as pas répondus.

Eijiro fut surpris, se releva quelques instants pour retirer son portable de sa poche arrière et parcourus ces messages.

Il sourit, en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il avait reçu plusieurs messages de Shouto, Momo et Mina.

Il bloqua un instant en découvrant l'unique message de Katsuki, il ouvrit, le visage neutre mais sourit en coin en lisant le contenu.

 _Ou es-tu ?_

Ce n'était rien, voir même pas grand-chose mais c'était un tout petit truc qui réconfortait un peu le roux.

Aurais-tu peur de savoir ce que je fais ? Pensa t-il amusé.

Mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant un autre message, enfin une multitude de message d'une seul personne.

Tetsutetsu.

 _Ou t'es ?_

 _Hé t'es sérieux là ? Ça fait deux heures que je_ _poirote_ _devant chez toi !_

 _Merde_ _Eijiro_ _si je te chope je te tape !_

Le roux grimaçait à chaque lecture, puis fit la moue, ennuyé avant de rapidement taper une réponse.

 _Tu aurais_ _put_ _me prévenir que tu passais, je t'aurais attendus. Bah du coup patiente je viens._

Il soupira lourdement et observa ces amis qui avaient repris leurs discussion, et son regard croisa celui de Shouto qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_Tetsu est chez moi.

Katsuki s'étouffa avec sa boisson, attirant le regard de tous sur lui, hormis Shouto et Eijiro qui se fixait toujours.

Le roux sourit et Shouto lui offrit une mine amusé avant de secouer la tête de dépit.

_Tu y vas ?

_Oui, je-

Son portable vibra dans sa main et il lut aussitôt le message avant de prendre une mine sceptique.

 _De quoi tu parle ? Je t'ai prévenu du con, plusieurs fois même la semaine passé, t'écoute jamais ton répondeur ou quoi ?_

Eijiro fut sceptique, jusqu'à ce qu'une touffe jaune n'attire son attention.

Il tourna un regard choqué vers Katsuki qui le fixait.

Izuku fixait le fond de son verre alors qu'Eijiro reprenait la parole, sourcil froncé.

_Tu as effacé les messages de Tetsu ?

_Oui.

Eijiro écarquilla les yeux, un léger silence s'installa malgré la musique toujours présente.

_Eijiro, soupira Fumigake.

Le roux lui jeta un regard, ou plutôt sur le portable que celui tendait.

_Je crois que Tetsutetsu perd patience.

Le roux eut un sourire et finit par se redresser, il but d'une traite le fond de son verre et leurs fit un geste de la main avant de s'en aller, ignorant volontairement le regard de Katsuki qui ne le lâchais pas.

Une fois dehors, Eijiro inspira et expira bruyamment avec un sourire aux lèvres, il eut un léger rire avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison.

Le fait que Katsuki ait effacé le message de Tetsu n'était pas très étonnant pour Eijiro, ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, et cela remontait à comment avait débuté sa relation avec Katsuki.

Un baiser lors d'une beuverie qui en avait entrainé d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans le lit du blond.

Ce dernier ne s'était alors plus jamais détacher de lui sur ce plan.

Mais bien avant -et pendant- cela, le roux était très proche de Tetsu, un compagnon de beuverie et de fête. Un ami tout simplement, pas comme il l'était avec Katsuki, mais ce dernier était un très bon ami, tout comme l'était le blond.

Puis avait eut lieu cet évènement, cette beuverie qui avait tout bouleversé.

Sauf que Katsuki avait ce plus, ce plus qui était que le roux l'aimait alors le héro à chevelure blanche avait aussitôt été contre cette relation.

Il l'a trouva malsaine, et n'hésita pas à le faire savoir au blond qui avait répliqué assez violemment.

Depuis ces deux amis ne se supportaient pas.

Alors quand Tetsu a été muté dans une autre ville, cela a été un soulagement pour tout les trois, une occasion pour Eijiro de ne plus assister aux prises de tête incessante de ces amis et pour les deux autres, l'opportunité de ne plus se voir.

Même s'il arrivait que Tetsu vienne le voir, ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas qu'il puisse rencontrer Katsuki, et ce dernier s'en portait fort bien, même si sa possessivité avait quelques fois posé problème.

Lorsqu'Eijiro arriva enfin au petit portail de sa maison, il reconnut sans mal la tête blanche qui patientait au pas de la porte, les bras croisé, un sac à dos au dos et la mine serré.

Eijiro éclata de rire tout en s'approchant de lui, il s'affala sur son ami qui grommela pour la forme, le réprimanda vertement en tentant de fuir son étreinte mais finis par l'enlacer fermement avec un sourire.

Eijiro ouvrit la porte de sa maison, ils discutèrent un moment devant un sandwich improvisé, prirent leurs bains à tour de rôles et se retrouvèrent dans le lit double du roux.

Puis Tetsu prit appui sur le coude, et fixa son ami avec une mine sérieuse.

Eijiro grimaça, sentant la discussion qui allait suivre.

_Quand comptais tu me le dire ? demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

_Quoi ça ?

_Que Katsuki t'a lâchement abandonné comme une vieille chaussette usé.

Eijiro grimaça, sa poitrine se compressa face au propos de son ami.

Même s'ils étaient véridiques.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_Fumigake m'a tout dit.

_Ah...

Eijiro se coucha sur le dos, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond.

Son ami soupira.

_Que compte tu faire maintenant ?

_Le-

_Si tu me dis que tu compte le récupérer je vais t'en coller une Eijiro.

Le roux tourna aussitôt la tête vers son ami, surpris par la menace.

Il se coucha sur le côté, l'observant avec une mine un peu perdus et craintive.

Oui il n'y avait qu'avec lui, qu'Eijiro pouvait un tant sois peu montrer ses faiblesse. Juste Tetsu.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu t'entends ? demanda Tetsu en fronçant les sourcils, attends Eijiro, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pendant mon absence ?

Le roux accusa le cou, son cœur loupa un battement et il cligna des yeux, perdu.

Il m'a fait l'aimer, pensa t-il le cœur lourd.

_Pourquoi tu-

_Eijiro, l'interrompis à nouveau son ami en se rapprochant de lui, il posa le front contre le sien, les yeux rivé dans ceux de son ami qui n'osait bouger.

_Il est ou ce mec capable de lancer une animosité voilé avec un sourire d'ange hun ? Ce manipulateur...dit, ou est-il ?

Eijiro écarquilla les yeux et plissa les lèvres, le corps tremblant.

La main de Tetsu se posa tendrement au sommet de son crane.

_Le Eijiro que je connais ne se laisse pas marcher dessus, il n'est pas un second choix, personne ne lui dicte sa conduite, on l'aime ainsi ou on ne l'aime pas.

Eijiro eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquiller, sa vue se brouilla sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison, souffla doucement le blanc.

Eijiro baissa la tête, ses mèches rousses cachèrent son expression, sa lèvre du bas fermement tenus par ces dents, il finit par tourner dos à son ami et se recroquevilla contre lui-même.

Tetsu soupira et l'enlaça comme il le put par l'arrière puis souffla contre ses mèches.

_Tu es fort Eijiro, tu surmonteras ça...désoler si j'ai été dur, mais je te connais, tu t'en serais voulus plus tard lorsque tu aurais réalisé.

Il posa un baiser contre ses mèches tandis que le roux ne disait rien, le corps immobile.

_Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas la tête rousse que j'ai aimé.

Eijiro se recroquevilla encore plus, son ami faisait exprès se rendant compte que ces mots le touchaient particulièrement.

Bien sur Eijiro se rendait compte que le blanc avait raison.

A quoi avait-il pensé ?

Alors c'est ainsi qu'il était devenus après avoir perdus Katsuki ?

Il était Eijiro bordel, personne ne pouvait se jouer de lui sur ce plan.

Eijiro passait avant tout.

Il était ce qu'il était, il l'assumait, en était fière.

Et il n'était le second choix de personne.

Eijiro pencha la tête sur le côté, le bout de la langue visible au coin des lèvres et les yeux plissé de concentration sur le petit bonhomme sautant d'immeuble en immeuble avant de se fracasser la tête.

Eijiro jura bruyamment et éjecta sa manette dans le divan opposé, manquant de peu la tête blonde de Denki.

_T'es nul, c'est un fait, s'amusa son ami.

_La ferme tu as triché c'est obliger !

Denki rigola avant de jeter un regard satisfait à son ami qui n'eut aucun mal à l'interpréter.

Eijiro roula des yeux et saisit la canette de bière sur sa table basse.

_Tu es lourd.

_Je suis juste content.

_De ?

_Eh bien, commença Denki en se grattant la tête, l'on a crus que eh ben après ce qui s'est passé avec Katsuki...tu...

Eijiro sourit avant de poser sa boisson.

Il jeta un regard moqueur à son ami.

_T'as crus que je me serais terré quelques parts pour ne plus jamais sortir ?

_Sinon c'est ce que tu fais là tu sais ? Ça fais trois jours qu'on ne te voit plus.

_Hun.

Eijiro n'en dit plus et reporta son attention sur leur partie de jeux vidéo.

Il sourit néanmoins avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il plissa les yeux.

_Vous me prenez pour une larve en faites.

_bien sur que non, soupira son ami, on sait juste à quel point tu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Eijiro avait compris.

« A quel point tu aimes Katsuki. »

Pour l'aimer, il l'aimait, c'était clair, pensa Eijiro.

Voilà six jours que Katsuki avait rompus et Eijiro le prenait assez bien.

Et c'est sans doute ce qui déstabilisait le plus ses amis.

_à t'entendre je me terre à la maison, il jeta un regard sceptique à son ami, trois jours hein, je te rappel que j'ai été amené à diriger un convoi, j'ai passé la journée suivante avec Tetsu et on a passé toute la journée d'hier à jouer les garde du corps et tu étais avec moi.

Denki soupira, vaincu.

Eijiro sourit et reporta son attention sur l'écran, il tritura distraitement la télécommande.

_D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il revient du super marcher Tetsu ? Grimaça Denki, j'ai la dalle...

_Bientôt, s'il ne s'est pas perdu, s'amusa Eijiro, le regard toujours rivé sur l'écran.

Les propos de son ami lors de sa venue l'ont ébranlé, et il en avait besoin, cela avait été un mal pour un bien.

Le lendemain, tout avait été clair pour lui.

Pas qu'il ait changé d'avis, ces convictions étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il savait que Katsuki l'aimait, cet état de fait ne changera pas.

Mais faut dire qu'après réflexion un autre sentiment s'était mêler à l'ensemble.

Un certain égocentrisme et une haine.

Eijiro serait un second choix ?

Même s'il était évident que ce n'était pas forcement le terme à utiliser dans son cas mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Katsuki avait choisis Izuku, ce dernier était son premier choix.

Mais Katsuki quittera Izuku pour lui, cela le roux en était certain et il sera donc, son second choix.

Et cela le roux ne pouvait pas vraiment l'accepter.

Son égo ne le pouvait pas.

_On sort ? Proposa Denki.

Eijiro l'observa du coin de l'œil, hésitant.

Pas de peur, loin de là.

Mais il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, son cerveau savait quoi faire, mais son cœur en criait une autre et ça le dérangeait, ne sachant pas la marche à suivre, il avait peur de comment tout pouvait déraper.

Eijiro avait une parfait maitrise de lui, c'était sa plus grande fierté, il se connaissait, autant ses défauts que ces qualités, ce qui lui avait permis de se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir honte de ce qu'il était.

Mais actuellement, un truc le dérangeait et il ne savait pas quoi, alors il préférait ne pas sortir dans cet état, du moins sans Tetsutetsu.

Mais s'il refusait, il serait vu comme quelqu'un qui a peur d'affronter le nouveau couple et qui se terrait chez lui, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ces amis penser ainsi.

Alors Eijiro soupira lourdement avant de se redresser, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il était d'accord, Denki se leva à son tour dans une exclamation de joie.

Eijiro sourit.

_Par contre, invite Fumigake, déclara le roux.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que.

Eijiro était accoudé au bar, sirotant sa boisson au côté du corbeau qui le fixait sans rien dire.

_ça fait un moment...

Le roux roula des yeux.

_Tu ne va pas t'y mettre non plus, j'étais occuper et ça à coïncider avec tout ça. Je ne fuis pas, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser.

_Hun.

Eijiro lui jeta un regard désabusé, faisant sourire le corbeau.

_Alors ? Tu as demandé à me voir, ça devait être pour une bonne raison.

_...Je n'en ais pas vraiment.

_Sûr ?

Le roux grimaça, but d'une traite le reste de son verre puis se tourna vers son ami.

_C'est toi qui a prévenus Tetsu pas vrai ?

Le corbeau ne répondit pas, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

_C'était le seul capable de te faire comprendre...C'est celui qui te connais le mieux après Katsuki.

_...Toi aussi, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas appelé.

Fumigake souris et bus une petite gorgé de sa boisson avant de prendre une mine plus sérieuse.

_Que compte tu faire ?

_Aucune idée.

_...Ils sont heureux tu sais ? Tu as vus le visage d'Izuku la dernière fois.

Eijiro lui lança un regard désabusé.

_Vous savez que j'ai aussi un cœur ou c'est comment ?

Fumigake sourit plus largement et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

_Je sais, ne le prends pas mal...qu'attends tu de moi Eijiro ?

_Dis moi, murmura le roux le regard planté dans celui du corbeau.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et le corbeau a toujours eut cette faculté d'avoir les bons mots pour réconforter et pour guider Eijiro, raison pour laquelle Katsuki en avait si peur.

Fumigake hésita puis posa le coude contre le comptoir.

_Tu as raison Eijiro, Katsuki ne peut pas vivre sans toi.

Eijiro ne silla pas.

_Mais il aime énormément Izuku.

Le corbeau plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

_Le problème serait plutôt de savoir sur quoi Katsuki s'est basé pour faire son choix mais à ce stade, cela n'est plus nécessaire, tu le comprends n'est-ce pas ? Son choix est fait, même s'il est évident que Katsuki va en baver et...qu'il ne pourra sans doute jamais t'oublier.

Et ce fut cette phrase, ce petit bout de mot à la fin de sa tirade qui soulagea profondément le roux.

 _Il ne pourra jamais t'oublier._

Quoi qu'il advienne dans le futur, Katsuki se souviendra toujours de lui, il était encré en lui à jamais.

Eijiro était désormais une partie du blond, il l'avait marqué d'une manière indélébile, jamais le blond ne pourra l'oublier et cela le réconforta profondément.

Il ferma les yeux et étira un sourire satisfait.

Mais triste.

Il refoula difficilement ses larmes.

Il avait n'avait pas pleuré face au choix de Katsuki, ni à la vérité blessante de Tetsu, alors hors de question qu'il pleure maintenant alors qu'il se sentait enfin apaisé.

Eijiro rouvrit les yeux, son sourire toujours présent et posa la main contre l'épaule de son ami.

Il jeta un bref regard dans ce bar qui a toujours accueillis la bande lors des fêtes, il jeta un regard aux places plus loin ou Katsuki roulait une pelle à Izuku suite à son choix.

Il observa une dernière fois le lieu ou lui et Katsuki s'était embrasser pour la première fois avant de reporter son attention sur Fumigake.

Ce dernier soupira et baissa brièvement la tête, touché, ayant compris ce que ce bref tour de la salle signifiait.

Il soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux.

_C'est ton dernier choix ?

Eijiro sourit.

_Oui, le dernier.

_C'était le dernier, déclara Tetsu en portant le denier carton dans le camion garer devant la maison désormais vide d'Eijiro.

Ce dernier était assis sur le dernier pouf restant, le regard dans le vide, fixant pour la dernière fois la maison qui l'a accueilli lorsqu'il avait enfin quitté la maison de ses parents.

Lorsqu'il s'était installé, tout seul.

Lorsqu'il était devenu « adulte ».

Il soupira et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

_Merci d'être passé Tetsu, j'aurais fais une grosse bêtise si tu n'avais pas été là.

L'interpeller se plaça juste derrière son ami et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le réconforter.

_Tu te serais exhibé avec des mecs devant lui ?

Eijiro rigola.

_Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme ça...j'aurais été avec des mecs, mais comme à mon habitude, tu vois ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait juste parce qu'il est là...faut pas abuser.

Tetsu rigola doucement.

_Je sais, je plaisantais je te connais assez pour ça.

Eijiro acquiesça et un silence réconfortant s'installa, rompu par Tetsutetsu hésitant.

_Tu ne compte pas le prévenir ?

_Non.

Tetsu n'insista pas et tapota ses épaules.

_Et les autres ?

_Shouto et Fumigake le savent, je viens à peine de le dire à Denki, tu l'aurais entendu, il pleurait comme un bébé phoque, sourit-il.

Ça l'avait touché, tout comme le « on reste en contact » de Shouto et le « prend soin de toi » de Fumigake.

Ça l'avait réconforté, parce qu'Eijiro s'en allait, il avait demandé une mutation juste après sa discussion avec Fumigake quelques jours auparavant.

Alors Eijiro s'en allait, sans un mot pour Katsuki.

Il ne le fuyait pas, il n'avait pas peur de l'affronter.

Mais le blond ne l'avait pas fait quant à son choix, alors il lui rendait la pareil.

C'était de bonne guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Eijiro allait s'en aller, construire une nouvelle vie

Une vie où il n'y aurait pas Katsuki.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Le rouquin baissa la tête un court instant et passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses mèches.

Ça faisait mal.

Bordel pourquoi Katsuki lui avait-il fait ça ?

Eijiro plissa durement les lèvres avant de relever la tête, décidé.

Alors Eijiro se redressa et c'est à cet instant que Tetsu remarqua le bout de papier que tenait le roux.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et l'observa poser le papier sur le pouf avant de s'en aller, il faisait nuit noir dehors, le roux voulant quitter la ville discrètement sans que le blond n'eut été au courant.

Ils montèrent dans le camion et Eijiro eut un dernier regard pour sa maison, le cœur lourd, la poitrine compressé et les larmes aux bords des yeux qu'il refoula très vite en papillonnant des yeux.

Son ami mis le moteur en marche et ils disparurent au coin de la rue.

Sauf que ce dont Eijiro ignorait, c'était que Denki avait aussitôt téléphoné à Katsuki juste après son appel.

Ce dernier était loin d'être endormis malgré l'heure tardive, malgré Izuku endormis à ces côtés, la tête contre son épaule, Katsuki fixait simplement le plafond de sa chambre sans aucune expression.

Puis il avait reçu le coup de fil qui l'avait redressé d'un bond, réveillant Izuku par la même occasion.

Eijiro déménage.

Katsuki avait alors rit jaune.

Ou ? Avait-il demandé.

Sans doute était-ce dans cette maison qu'ils avaient vus l'autre fois, celle ou ils avaient plaisanté un court instant, qu'ils y emménageraient ensemble.

Oui ça devait être-

_Hors de la ville, l'avait-il interrompu.

Katsuki s'était figé, Izuku assis à ces côtés, le fixant d'un air endormis.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bailla t-il.

Katsuki avait lâché le téléphone, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il avait finit par quitter précipitamment le lit, manquant de trébucher.

Il s'était habiller en vitesse, la mâchoire crisper et les gestes tremblants, il avait ignoré les appels d'Izuku et c'était jeter dehors en pleine nuit, courant comme un dératé jusqu'à la maison de son ami.

Izuku n'avait put faire un geste, la porte avait claqué et il s'était sentit mal, avait jeté un coup d'œil au portable abandonner de Katsuki et l'avait pris.

Denki était resté au bout de file et lui avait tout dit.

Alors Izuku avait plissé les lèvres et observer la porte de la chambre entrouverte, ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larme et il avait baissé la tête, observant les gouttes de larmes perlé la couverture noir de son petit ami et désormais ex.

Parce qu'Izuku avait compris.

C'était fini.

Eijiro était parti, Katsuki ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas.

Il devra le surmonter, et Izuku ne pourra pas l'aider, parce que ce ne sera pas lui, qu'il réclamerait.

Sa présence rendra sans doute le tout douloureux, et le vert ne voulait pas que Katsuki finisse par le détester.

Valait mieux tout arrêter.

Izuku gémit et porta les mains à son visage, le corps secoué de larmes, la poitrine douloureuse.

Voilà, c'était fini.

Katsuki avait fait son véritable choix.

Et ce n'étais pas lui.

Alors Izuku quitta la maison du blond d'un pas lourd, la poitrine compressé de douleur et les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque Katsuki arriva enfin chez le roux, lorsqu'il eut ouvert violemment la porte, lorsqu'il chercha le porte manteau qui abritait les vêtements du roux et qu'il ne le vit pas...

Lorsqu'il fit un pas tremblant dans la maison et qu'il le découvrit vide de ces meubles, vide de présence et vide de l'odeur d'Eijiro, Katsuki s'était juste figé, le regard perdu dans le vide, une expression douloureuse s'étalant sur le visage.

Il plissa les yeux, la vue trouble par des larmes qu'il se refusa de verser en fermant durement les yeux tout en serrant les poings.

Il l'appela, une fois, puis deux mais n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un écho dérangeant.

Katsuki déglutit péniblement et hurla.

Son corps se pencha durement vers l'avant, il se prit le visage dans les mains, le corps secouer de spasme, une veine palpitante apparut sur sa gorge alors qu'il haletait.

Merde.

Merde.

Katsuki se redressa vivement et passa la main dans ces mèches blondes, les ébouriffant encore plus, le rendant plus sauvage et fou sous son air hagard, il marcha dans les pièces ouvrant violemment les portes dans le but d'y trouver quelques chose, n'importe quoi mais à chaque porte qui s'ouvrait, son cœur s'effritait un peu plus.

Son gel douche n'était plus, ces vêtements non plus, les placards était vide, les meubles avait disparus.

Katsuki s'arrêta au beau milieu du salon, hagard, les yeux dans le vide et les lèvres entrouverte dans un état de choc évident.

Puis il réalisa, tout l'accabla d'un coup et pris d'une rage soudaine, donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, ignorant la douleur, Katsuki grognait, ignorait les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et dévalait le long de ses joues, s'étalant sur le parquet désormais dépourvus de moquette.

Sa poitrine se compressait à répétitions, a chacun de ces coups, à chaque grognement rauque, à chaque grognement de souffrance.

Eijiro était partit.

Il avait mal, il saignait des mains a force de frapper les murs mais il ne ressentait pas cette douleur, juste l'image d'Eijiro qui s'effritait un peu suffisait à l'achever un peu plus.

Bordel.

Eijiro était partit.

Eijiro l'avait abandonné.

Eijiro ne ferait plus partis de sa vie.

Katsuki éclata en sanglot et tomba sur les genoux, les mains ensanglanté et douloureuse, la gorge brulante et le corps soudainement gelé.

Il hurla sa peine, le front heurtant durement le sol.

Eijiro était partit bordel.

Katsuki avait été stupide et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Izuku était une partie importante de sa vie, ayant fait partis de son passé, son présent, il n'imaginait pas un futur sans lui.

Mais pouvait-il vivre sans lui ?

Oui, il le pouvait.

Katsuki avait besoin d'Izuku dans sa vie, car il était important, et même si ce dernier ne partageait pas sa couche, le fait de l'avoir toujours dans sa vie le comblerait.

Et c'était là, qu'il s'était trompé.

Katsuki roula par terre, le bras lui couvrant le visage couvert de larme, le corps toujours pris de sanglot, son pied heurta une surface molle entrainant un son étouffé auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

C'était pourtant évident.

Katsuki pouvait vivre s'il avait Izuku à ces côtés, sa seule présence résolvait tout.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Eijiro, c'était impossible.

Le blond éclata en sanglot face à ce constat beaucoup trop tardif.

Il n'eut pas la force de se trouvé pitoyable, d'être hautain, Katsuki avait mal et il ne voulait pas lutter contre ça.

Alors sa voix brisé qui résonnait dans cette maison désormais vide l'importait peu.

Tout était de sa faute, il le savait mais il avait crus sur le tas avoir pris la bonne décision et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

Eijiro était une partie de lui, son double, sa moitié.

Son reflet.

Et l'on ne pouvait pas vivre sans une partie de sois même.

Sans Eijiro, Katsuki était incomplet, et il ressentait ce vide à présent.

Et c'était douloureux.

Le roux avait-il aussi ressentis cette douleur ?

Merde.

Et maintenant il l'avait perdu.

Parce qu'il le connaissait, parce qu'il avait pourtant été prévenu.

Il n'y a pas de seconde chance avec Eijiro et il en payait le prix.

Son cœur ne s'en remettra pas.

Le blond resta allonger ainsi durant toute la nuit, lorsque le soleil l'éclaira de bon matin, ses yeux était rougis et bouffis, son nez avait la même teinte.

C'est le corps douloureux que Katsuki se redressa sur le plancher, le regard vide, tandis que le soleil se levait, il fixa les yeux entrouvert sur le sol, un faible rayon de lumière éclairer un bout de papier posé plus loin près d'un pouf.

Il mit un temps à l'observer, perturbé, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite, hésitant et ne voulant espérer, il tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet.

C'est tremblant qu'il reconnut l'écriture d'Eijiro.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour se contenir, pour ne pas plus espérer puis lut les derniers mots de son ex amant :

 _Ça fait mal hein ?_

 _Je m'étais dit que je te ferais réaliser en te faisant souffrir_ _Katsuki_ _, de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit._

 _Ai-je réussi ?_

 _Je crois que oui._

 _Je ne reviendrai pas_ _Katsuki_ _._

 _J'espère que tu seras heureux ? Même si j'en doute._

 _Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi_ _Katsuki_ _, tu le sais._

 _Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je vais essayer._

 _Tu crois qu'on s'aimera toujours d'ici deux mois loin de l'autre ? Un an voir même_ _deux ans ?_

 _Je sais pas, je n'ai jamais envisagé un avenir sans toi tu sais ? Et je sais que toi non_ _plus._

 _Cette maison, on y avait sérieusement pensé pas vrai ?_

 _Mais c'est finit, et l'on va devoir essayer de vivre sans l'autre._

 _Parce que je ne reviendrais pas_ _Katsuki_ _, tu me connais pas vrai ?_

 _Alors on essaie ensemble, d'accord ?_

 _Je t'aime_ _Katsuki_ _, ne m'oublie pas._

La feuille quitta les mains du blond tandis que ce dernier se prenait le visage dans ses mains.

Il ne pleura pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait plus en stock.

La feuille s'échoua par terre tandis que Katsuki se redressait, ses mèches blondes cachaient son expression tandis qu'il quittait la maison d'un pas lent.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui laissant la maison totalement vide et silencieuse.

* * *

Prochain chapitre est le dernier.  
Vous vous y attendiez ? X)


	6. Épilogue

XxX

Eijiro sortit rapidement de sa salle de bain, trébucha à nombreuse reprise, jura un millième de fois avant de débouler dans la cuisine et d'éteindre le feu sur la soupe qu'il faisait mijoter.

Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant que rien n'avait brulé puis rehaussa la serviette autour de ses hanches. Il retourna en chambre, se vêtit d'un simple short et d'un sweet trop grand avant de s'affaler dans le divan face à la télé, une serviette sur la tête et alluma la TV en tapant dans les mains.

Il faisait presque sombre dehors, le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et Eijiro avait put quitter plus tôt son travail, laissant Tetsu se charger du reste.

Même si ce dernier l'avait en réalité éjecté de leurs patrouille, parce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale.

Ça faisait exactement deux ans qu'il était partit.

Ou plutôt d'ici quatre heures, ça ferait, exactement deux ans.

Le roux se lécha les lèvres, éjecta sa serviette plus loin et saisit la télécommande.

Il était reconnaissant à Tetsu de l'avoir hébergé plusieurs mois après son déménagement, de l'avoir soutenus tout ce temps mais ce dernier devait comprendre qu'il allait bien.

Alors il avait moyennement apprécié de se faire ainsi éjecter de leurs patrouilles.

_Rabat-joie, marmonna t-il irrité.

Il changea une nouvelle fois de chaine avant de s'arrêter sur une chaine d'info montrant un sauvetage miraculeux et spectaculaire.

Un sauvetage du duo de super héros le plus connus depuis bientôt un an.

Eijiro fixa d'un air désabusé Katsuki et Izuku se relayer et battre sans aucune difficulté leurs adversaires.

Bien sur il avait appris leur rupture.

Bien sur, cela ne l'avait pas étonné.

Il le fut juste en peu en apprenant leurs mise en duo un an plus tard, sans doute le temps qu'il fallut à Izuku pour tourner la page, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose au vus du duo explosif qu'ils formaient.

Ils se complétaient bien sur le terrain.

Le roux s'affala dans le divan et tâta d'une main distraite à ces côtés, saisissant une barre chocolatée à moitié entamé.

Pour être tout à fait franc il s'était sentit mal en l'apprenant, c'était un an après son départ et ça avait été dur, comme il s'y attendait.

Il lui avait fallut du temps pour prendre ses marques, pour s'y faire à cette nouvelle ville, à repéré les coins branchés et ceux à éviter.

Il a mis du temps à s'y faire sans ses amis.

Il a mis du temps à vivre sans Katsuki.

Alors lorsqu'il crut aller mieux, cette nouvelle l'avait achevé et il s'en était aussitôt voulu.

Il était assez pitoyable en faite.

Eijiro rigola tout seul, le reportage se termina et un dessin animé débuta sous un fond sonore assez grossier.

Le roux soupira, son ventre gargouilla et il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine, saisissant son portable au passage et envoya un rapide message à Tetsu pour savoir s'il dinerait ce soir avec lui comme il le faisait tout les samedis.

Il posa le portable et la tablette de chocolat sur le comptoir, pris un bol dans l'un des placards et s'apprêtait à se servir lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnette.

Le rouge s'y dirigea en morigénant, le bol toujours dans la main et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un livreur de pizza.

_Deux pizzas pour Eijiro Kirishima !

Le roux fut surpris et posa aussitôt son bol sur le meuble à côté.

_J'ai rien commandé...

Ce fut autour du livreur d'être surpris, il vérifia sa commande puis revint aux roux.

_C'est bien Kirishima Eijiro qui est marquer...dit-il penaud.

Eijiro eut un peu de peine, il était plutôt jeune et brun, le roux supposa qu'il aurait sans doute des problèmes s'il retournait avec ces deux cartons.

Embêter, le roux lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, fit un aller retour dans sa chambre et paya les pizzas.

Le soulagement qui perça sur le visage du garçon le fit sourire.

_Merci ! s'exclama t-il, et pour le pourboire aussi !... Je vous aurais demandé un autographe si je n'étais pas aussi pressé !

Eijiro rigola alors que livreur s'en allait d'un pas précipiter. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, les pizzas dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table basse entre le divan et la tv toujours allumé.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, prenant son portable au passage et envoya un rapide message à Tetsu, lui demandant si les pizzas venaient de lui et s'il confirmait ainsi sa venue.

Le roux pris son repas avec entrain, mourant de faim et c'est dans un soupir satisfait qu'il posait les couverts sales dans l'évier, se promettant de s'y mettre des demain.

Alors qu'il s'affalait dans le divan, il jaugea d'un air morne les pizzas presque froide sur la table basse.

Toujours aucune réponse de Tetsu.

Epuisé, Eijiro s'assoupis un court instant, pensant au futur mariage de Shouto qui ne devrait tarder, restait plus que le futur marié se décide à trouver le bon moment pour faire sa demande.

Lui, Fumigake et Denki s'étaient bien foutus de lui quant à son ancienne « obsession » pour le roux.

La manière dont Shouto les avaient envoyé chier le fit sourire.

Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, mais Eijiro chérissait chacun de ces moments.

C'est sur cette pensée et le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'assoupit et se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans un sursaut incontrôlé.

Il râla sourdement, se frotta les yeux et découvrit désabuser qu'il faisait nuit noir dehors.

Eijiro bailla, éteignit la télé et jeta un coup d'œil ensommeiller sur son portable.

Toujours aucun message de Tetsu.

Le roux ne s'en inquiéta pas, étant habitué.

Il voulut éteindre la lumière du salon mais la sonnerie retentit le faisant geindre bruyamment.

Il était épuisé putain.

C'est en grommelant qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Et son sommeil disparus d'un coup.

L'homme de l'autre côté de la porte, en appuis sur le chambranle de la porte le fixait, le visage neutre mais le regard emplis d'émotion diverse tout comme l'était à présent Eijiro.

Le cœur du roux loupa un battement avant de doubler de cadence dans sa poitrine, il écarquilla les yeux et sa main qui tenait le poignet se relâcha brusquement, un vent froid le parcourus soudainement puis une violente chaleur qui le fit se tendre.

Cette différence de température le fit soudainement haleter et il réalisa qu'il avait cessé de respiré.

_Katsuki... ?

Ils frissonnèrent tout les deux et l'interpeller porta une main tremblante à son visage, comme pour se reprendre avant de lui refaire face.

_Eijiro, souffla t-il.

Le roux plissa les lèvres.

Sa voix était plus rauque.

Il était plus grand, mieux bâti.

Katsuki avait grandi et changer.

Katsuki était devant sa porte.

Pourquoi ?...

_Qu'est-ce que tu-

_ça fait deux ans, l'interrompit le blond.

Eijiro eut du mal à comprendre.

_Quoi ?...

_Deux ans Eijiro...ça fait deux ans que tu es partis.

Le roux compris et se tendis, son cœur loupa un battement et il croisa les bras contre son torse pour se protéger.

Katsuki...

Non, il ne devait pas espérer.

_J'ai eut ton mot, marmonna le blond.

Eijiro ferma douloureusement les yeux, le corps pris de frisson et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il avait compris.

_J'ai dut attendre plusieurs heures dehors...mais il est l'heure, deux ans juste que tu es partis.

Eijiro crispa la mâchoire et baissa la tête, le corps pris de frisson et de soubresaut incontrôlables, il porta la main à ces lèvres pour ne pas crier, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Katsuki était venu.

Katsuki était pour lui.

...Le blond était venu le chercher.

_Alors, souffla Katsuki en faisant un pas dans la maison, tu m'aimes toujours...?

Eijiro couina et fit un pas en arrière, sa main glissa de ses lèvres et recouvra son visage alors qu'il tentait de refouler ces larmes.

Katsuki était venus pour lui.

_Dis moi que tu m'aimes, chuchota le blond, conscient de l'état troublé du roux.

Eijiro secoua négativement la tête, le corps et le cœur lourd, la gorge nouée incapable de parler.

Merde pourquoi était-il là ?

_Eijiro, l'appela à nouveau Katsuki d'une voix douloureuse, je t'aime.

Le roux geignit et une larme déborda le coin de son œil.

Il haleta et fit dos au blond qui était à présent dans la pièce.

Eijiro entendit la porte se refermer délicatement et un corps l'enlacer par derrière, mais il se déroba aussitôt.

_Ne me touche pas ! Hurla t-il alerte.

Eijiro se mordit furieusement la lèvre du bas et frotta énergiquement son visage, fuyant le regard blessé du blond.

_Pourquoi es tu là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

_...Pour toi.

_Laisse moi.

_Je ne peux pas...

Eijiro rit jaune.

_Tu l'as bien fait, il y'a deux ans.

Katsuki accusa le coup, passa une main dure dans ses mèches puis revint au roux.

_J'ai été un connard...avec vous deux. Je suis désolé.

Eijiro et un bref mouvement de recul, ne s'y attendant pas.

Katsuki avait murit.

Sa lèvre tremblota et il ferma durement les yeux avant de lui faire dos.

Il entendit les pas du blond se rapprocher et l'enlacer, ignorant le corps tendu du rouge, ces lèvres se posèrent à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

_Je t'aime.

_Tais toi, murmura Eijiro tremblant, pourquoi t'es là ?

_Tu as dit deux ans.

_C'était pas dans ce sens et tu le sais !

Eijiro déglutit et ferma fortement les yeux pour se contenir, quelques larmes débordèrent et il gémit piteusement.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ces deux ans, même quand il s'était retrouver seul.

Alors pourquoi maintenant merde ?

Il haleta et papillonna des yeux.

_Va t-en Katsuki.

_...Dis moi que tu ne m'aime plus et je partirais.

Eijiro rouvrit la bouche mais Katsuki l'interrompis.

_Et je ne reviendrais plus jamais, Eijiro.

Le roux se tendit et fermement durement les yeux.

Ça faisait mal putain.

_J'essaierai de faire ma vie sans toi...même si je sais que c'est impossible. J'ai pas réussis durant ces deux ans...

Il souffla, faisant frissonner le roux.

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

Un sanglot échappa au roux.

_Tu veux que je m'en aille... ?

Eijiro ne répondit, sa gorge était beaucoup trop nouée.

Il avait peur de pleurer si jamais il parlait.

Il sentit le corps de Katsuki trembler contre son corps, un « ne me rejette pas » tremblant.

La main du blond desserra sa prise contre Eijiro et une peur soudaine étreint le roux qui réagit au quart de tour, le retenant aussitôt de ses mains ferme contre ses poignets.

Un lourd silence s'installa entrecouper par le souffle court du roux, qui geignit sourdement son cœur pulsant vite dans sa poitrine.

Son corps avait réagis bien malgré lui.

Il l'aimait toujours, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Mais pouvait-il accepter aussi facilement ? Même si deux ans était passé ?

Deux ans et...il l'aimait toujours ?

_Tu...es venu pour moi ? murmura Eijiro.

Le corps du blond épousa à nouveau le sien, et ces bras reprirent leurs places contre les hanches d'Eijiro.

_Oui.

Le roux soupira doucement, baissant sa garde et se laissa aller contre le corps du blond qui raffermis aussitôt sa prise et enfouit le visage dans le cou du roux.

_Je suis désoler, s'excusa Katsuki tout contre sa peau.

Eijiro frissonna et sa dernière barrière tomba, les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues et il porta les mains à son visage, le corps pris de soubresauts incontrôlables.

_Tu m'as fait mal Katsuki.

_Je sais...excuse moi.

_Comment t'as put me faire ça ?, sanglota fortement Eijiro, sa voix partant dans les aigües.

Katsuki resserra sa prise contre son corps pris de soubresaut, Eijiro pleura un bon moment, les vannes étant ouverte.

Deux ans qu'il se retenait.

Au bout d'un moment Katsuki le poussa à lui faire face et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Eijiro ferma les yeux sous la sensation tant manqué, il frissonna et haleta lorsque le blond posa une multitude de baiser sur son visage, séchant progressivement ses larmes, effaçant celle qui coulait aussitôt.

Puis ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, Eijiro couina faiblement, le corps tremblant et s'agrippa au t-shirt sombre du blond.

Un baiser, un simple contact entre lèvres le fit frémir de la tête au pied, il gémit et prit le visage du blond en coupe, accentuant le baiser.

Un baiser plus prononcé, leurs lèvres qui se meuvent avec une infime tendresse l'une contre l'autre, aucun d'eux ne prit l'initiative de l'approfondir, appréciant ce simple contact qui les avait tant manqués.

C'était doux, différent et en même temps tellement familier, Eijiro sut à travers ce baiser que Katsuki avait changé, muri, il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir le baiser chose qu'il aurait déjà fait deux ans auparavant.

C'était doux et réconfortant, Katsuki avait changé, bien qu'il en ait eu un aperçu à travers les différentes interviews qu'il avait put voir, bien que son caractère explosif demeure le même, rien ne valait mieux que de le constater.

Et il en était agréablement surpris.

Un souffle tremblant échappa à Katsuki, poussant Eijiro à rouvrir les yeux..

_Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait souffrir, souffla-il, j'ai...vraiment été con de vous avoir fait subis ça à tout les deux.

Eijiro eut du mal à le reconnaitre.

Mais c'était le même Katsuki.

En plus mature et responsable.

C'était Katsuki en beaucoup mieux.

_C'était trop douloureux Eijiro, repris Katsuki d'une voix tremblante...Merde fait plus ça, ne me quitte plus comme ça...

Le roux plissa les lèvres, les larmes plein les yeux et acquiesça faiblement.

Le blond l'enlaça aussitôt, le corps tremblant et haletant, papillonna des yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes tandis que ceux d'Eijiro sillonnaient librement ses joues, inondant la t-shirt du blond.

_Tu m'invite à rester ? murmura Katsuki, les pizzas doivent être froides à présent.

Eijiro se tendit avant de soupirer, comprenant.

Les samedis, leurs soirées pizza.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Les samedis était spéciaux pour eux alors après son départ, Eijiro se sentait alors toujours mal ces jours là, raison pour laquelle Tetsu avait pour habitude de squatter sa maison, les samedis.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, et Eijiro comprit pourquoi.

Le roux ne répondit pas à Katsuki, tentant simplement de reprendre son souffle.

_On reprend tout ? murmura Katsuki.

Eijiro acquiesça, la tête enfoui dans le cou du blond, respirant son odeur plus viril qui lui avait tant manqué.

Bien sûr il ne pardonnerait pas tout, Katsuki allait ramer quelques temps.

Mais Eijiro était fatigué de lutter, il s'était assez punis.

Ils s'étaient assez punis tout les deux.

_On reprend tout.

Deux semaines étaient passées et en ce vendredi soir, Eijiro virevoltait entre les invités, l'ambiance était de mise, les rires fusaient de partout et Eijiro était au centre de l'attention.

Mina avait juste éclaté en sanglot en le voyant, en deux ans elle n'avait put lui rendre visite que quelques fois, mais là tout changeait, maintenant Eijiro pourrait maintenant venir les voir.

Maintenant Eijiro reviendra peut être chez eux, chez lui, dans sa ville natale.

Dans la maison que Katsuki avait acheté pour eux, cette maison dont ils avaient secrètement rêvé pour tout les deux.

Eijiro eut dut mal a se défaire d'elle, il fit un tour des invités, sa maison n'était pas bonder, juste ces amis le plus proches étaient présent.

Le futur couple marié -Shouto et Momo- assis l'un près de l'autre, riant tout bas -et rougissante pour Momo- à une blague salace de Denki quant à leurs futur nuit de noce.

Denki encore et toujours célibataire.

Ochako discutant avec animation avec Mina et Eijiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

A son arrivée, ils avaient eut du mal à briser la glace, mais une fois chose faite, tout était venu naturellement.

Elle était toujours célibataire.

Eijiro sourit lorsqu'il vit son homme sortir de la cuisine, portant les boissons.

Il rit en le voyant éjecter Denki du siège qu'il occupait plus tôt et faire fit de ses protestations.

Eijiro était heureux.

Son regard croisa celui de son amant et ils se sourire discrètement.

Même si le sourire de Katsuki se crispa brièvement lorsque Tetsu passa au côté du roux, une main protectrice contre ses hanches.

Eijiro gloussa.

_Arrête Tetsu !

_Laisse, c'est trop drôle de voir sa tête, souffla Tetsu amusé avant de s'en aller, recherchant activement l'attention d'Ochako.

Eijiro l'observa faire avec un sourire.

Il ne faisait que sourire depuis le début de cette soirée, mais il était juste trop heureux. Il porta la flute de champagne à ce lèvres lorsque la sonnette retenti.

Le roux en fut surpris, n'attendant plus personne.

Il posa la flute sur la commode à ses côté et se dirigea vers la porte, manquant le regard appuyer de Fumigake et celui un peu inquiet du blond.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Eijiro se figea devant celle-ci, surpris.

Le sourire timide du nouveau venu le fit cligner des yeux, réalisant réellement.

Non il ne rêvait pas.

_Izuku ?, lança t-il surprit.

Le dénommée esquissa un sourire crisper, presque tendus, il mit le champagne qu'il tenait à la hauteur de son visage.

_Salut... ?

Eijiro le fixa sans un mot, mettant sans le vouloir le vert mal à l'aise, son sourire se fana progressivement et il baissa le champagne, mais Eijiro se reprit aussitôt et se jeta contre le vert qu'il prit en une forte étreinte.

_Merde Izuku j'suis trop content de te voir !

Il rompit l'étreinte et fixa le vert rouge de gêne mais avec un sourire bien présent.

Eijiro tapota vivement ses épaules, vraiment content.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! S'enthousiasma le roux.

_Je-je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille pas...

Eijiro fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Tu n'as rien fait de mal Izuku, murmura t-il tout bas, j'aurais fait pareil tu sais ? Et puis...

Il hésita, chercha ses mots et fit un tendre sourire à son ami.

_Quant on aime quelqu'un...et qu'on a la possibilité de l'avoir à ces côtés, faut tout faire pour.

A part quand on est un être aussi borné que moi, pensa t-il.

Izuku sourit, un large sourire qui lui mangea la moitié de son visage et il fut bientôt imité par Eijiro dont le cœur palpitait de bonheur, semblant revivre.

Etait-il autorisé à se dire qu'il avait retrouvé son ami ?

Peut-être, il espérait en tout cas.

Eijiro gloussa, comblé.

Alors Eijiro fit entrer Izuku dans sa maison qui fut accueillis avec des cris enthousiaste, son regard croisa celui de Katsuki et ils se sourirent encore une fois.

Voilà, c'était terminer.

Eijiro jeta un regard d'ensemble à ses amis, à sa maison qu'il finira sans doute par quitter tôt ou tard pour refaire sa vie avec Katsuki.

Il ferma les yeux, reconnaissant.

Un chapitre venait de se terminer, un autre venait tout juste de débuter.

Et celui-ci ils l'écriront à deux.

Rien que tout les deux.

Plus de mensonge, plus de tromperie.

Plus d'infidèle.

* * *

J'en reviens pas de l'avoir finit.

Qu'on se le dise, elle va me manquer cette histoire T. T

Eijiro va me manquer T. T

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas un KatsuDeku qui restera mon ship préférer.

Mais celle-ci était dédier à Eijiro, le seul mec que respect et apprécie assez Katsuki.

Aussi dites votre avis globale sur cette histoire ^^ !

Maintenant qu'elle est terminer, mon prochain post sera le dernier chapitre de **Papa et Papa !**

Merci de me suivre et d'avoir lus et à bientôt.


End file.
